Five Night At Freddy's: The Puppet Master
by Axle the Hedgehog
Summary: Meet Ryan Jones, the new security guard of Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. When he met the animatronic, he discover they have the soul of Human beings but also discover a dark secret behind their past and the Puppet Master wants his creations back. Guest star: Mike Schmidt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ryan Meets The Animatronic**

**Axle- Okay, before we start, I was explain something: I'm not a fan of horror because these new generation of horrors scares the soul out of me, like ****_It_****, ****_Jeeper Creeper_****, ****_Blob_****, ****_Children of the Corn_****, ****_Friday The 13th_****, ****_Child's Play_****, the rest.**

**I never heard of ****_Five Night At Freddy's _****until my brother talked about it after seeing it from friend request. At first, I thought the place was a toy factory and wonder why kind of madman will sell a Frankenstein-like toys but then I learn it was a knock-off version of my favorite childhood place ****_Chuck E. Cheese_**** (which the first time I was scared of the mascots because I thought they were real). He showed me some of the video puns and finally I decided to watch the reviews of both series by the videos of ****_Markiplier_**** from YouTube.**

**It was beyond scary, I'll tellin' ya but after watching them, I was wondering about the backstory so I did some digging and watched videos of many YouTubers then watched that cool AMVs with the original song composed by ****_Living Tombstone_****, making me realize that, in my POV, that these guys are actually animatronic with souls but possesses, or in their term "malfunction", by the evil spirit of the missing children to kill the night guard, not knowing The Murder is already dead by The Chair.**

**Some say it's supernatural, some say it has a malfunction AI. Many theories but no original. Anyway, I'm dragging too long so let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p>*<strong><em>Opening Theme: Five Night At Freddy's By Living Tombstone<em>***

_*__**Instrumental music began to play***_

**_*distorted girl's giggle in slow-mode*_**

**_We're waiting every night  
>to finally roam and invite<br>newcomers to play with us  
>for many years we've been all alone<em>**

**_We're forced to be still and play  
>the same songs we've known since that day<em>**

**_An imposter took our life away_**

**_Now we're stuck here to decay_**

**_Please let us get in!_**

**_Don't lock us away!_**

**_We're not like what you're thinking!_**

**_We're poor little souls  
>who have lost all control<br>and we're forced here to take that role_**

**_We've been all alone_**

**_Stuck in our little zone  
>since 1987<em>**

**_Join us, be our friend  
>or be stuck and defend<em>**

**_After all you only got_**

**_/Five Night At Freddy's!_**

**_Is this where you want to be?  
>I just don't get it<br>Why do you want to stay?/_**

**_*instrumental solo*_**

**_*girly death scream*_**

**_We're really quite surprised  
>we get to see you another night<em>**

**_You should have looked for another job  
>You should have said to this place good-bye<em>**

**_It's like there's so much more_**

**_Maybe you've been in this place before_**

**_We remember a face like yours  
>You seem acquainted with those doors<em>**

**_Please let us get in!_**

**_Don't lock us away!_**

**_We're not like what you're thinking!_**

**_We're poor little souls  
>who have lost all control<br>And we're forced here to take that role_**

**_We've been all alone  
>stuck in our little zone<br>since 1987_**

**_Join us, be our friend  
>or just be stuck and defend<em>**

**_After all you only got_**

**_/Five Night At Freddy's_**

**_Is this where you want to be?  
>I just don't get it<br>Why do you want to stay?/_**

**_*instrumental song began to slow down*_**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_*End Song*_**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Bryan Jones. I'm 20 years old, had black hair, stands 6" feet, have blue eyes and I live somewhere in the street of Kearney neighborhood of New Jersey. After I graduated from college, I decide to find some job. Something not too big, not too small.<p>

10:12 am. I was walking down the sidewalk, listening the song _Lullaby_ from _Nickelback_ with my IPod as I gazed at the newspaper for any wanted ads.

"Car repair...delivery... Hey, what's this?" I said as I spotted something that caught my eye. It was pic of an anthrophomorphic bear-like animatronic with black hat, black bow tie, blue eyes and holding a microphone. Behind him was a pizzeria restaurant that I know it was a _Chuck E. Cheese_ knock-off. "Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. Help Wanted: We need...blah, blah, blah... Okay, they need a security guard who can stay up 20/20, has keen eyes and can multitask... Hey, that's me! I always stay up to 12 or 1 and I can do 3 things at once." I smiled.

Following the address, I've arrived at Freddy Fruzbear's Pizza and I enter the restaurant. Man, it has a _Chuck E. Cheese_ atmosphere in here. Kids everywhere, pizzas, fun activity, everything. They even have the animatronics. One is a blue rabbit with cyan eyes, red bow ties and carries a guitar, the second was a sexy-ulp, cute female duck or chicken with a small bib that said "Let's PARTY" and a pink shorts. She has pink eyes and a perfect feminine figure. The third was Freddy Fuzbear himself. They were singing on the stage to entertain the guests so I went to find the manager. I approached a worker and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, where can I find the manager? I'm here for the job." I asked. The man turned and smiled as he point his thumb at the half-bald man with glasses who was watching the animatronics with a cautious look in his eyes. "Thanks." I thanked the man and I approached the man. "Mr. Manager?" I asked and he looked at me with a calm face.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Jones and I'm here for the job of security guard." I said.

"Oh, then come. Step in my office." smiled the manager. He brought me to my office and we began the interview.

4 minutes later...

"The job is yours, son. You already know the rules but here's a bonus rule: Make sure the animatronic doesn't leave their pose." he said seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh... You see, these animatronic are perfect machines. They have personality, caring heart and adores both adults and kids but we couldn't turn them off at night because we don't know how and I was afraid they might not turn back on. They have free-roaming mode active so try not to let them reach your office." he said with a nervous but confident tone. I raised my eyebrow a bit as I noticed his tone. There's more then just moving away from their poses. I shook his hand and I began to leave until I accidentally bumped into the chicken animatronic who goes by the name **Chica The Chicken**. I stumbled a bit and quickly caught the pizza she dropped from collision.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." I said as I placed the pizza and the tray back on her hand, or feather, whatever. She looked at me, blinked twice and gave a smile as she winked.

"Thanks for your kindness, sir. Enjoy Freddy Frezbear's Pizza and feel free to order." she said. It was either their programming speech or their AI are very advanced. Either way, I was amazed of her behavoir, which makes me wonder why my new Boss is afraid of them leaving their poses at night. I shrugged and walked away, not noticing that Chica, after serving the double-cheese pizza, glanced her eyes at me as I left the store.

11:57 pm. Today is my first night. Wearing my new uniform and my name tag, I went to the kitchen and packs some lunches (in case I get hungry or thirsty), extra batteries, laptop, taser and my nightvison goggle I bought from the tech store, hoping it will help in case of a blackout.

I walked my way to the restaurant, used the copy of the Manager's keys he lend me and unlocked the door then I closed it. I walked by the animatronics and I smiled at them.

"Man, you guys are so amazing as if you were really alive and yourexterior skin felt so real, like real animal. I wonder why the Boss are scare of you guys?" I asked. They just stay staring blankly and I chuckled. "They look turned off but the Boss said they were left on so I guess they can't make a conversation." I looked around and there are no one here beside myself.

"Wish I had some company. It's very creepy if I'm alone." I muttered as I head for my office. When I arrived, I sat on my chair and placed my stuffs on the table while putting my lunch in the mini-fridge. I turned on the fan and a cool breeze hit my face. I sighed as I enjoy the breeze then I open my laptop, connect the cable on the USB slots and I now access the security camera's video feeds.

1: 20 am. It's been half an hour after the start of my job. Everything seems normal after checking every feeds then I heard a clattering sound. I checked the camera monitoring the animatronic and...**Bonnie The Rabbit** is missing?

"Huh? Where did he go?" I wonder as I check every feeds until I spotted him. He remained still in the middle of the party room. I scratch my hair a bit as I was confused. If they are free-roaming, why did they move when I'm not looking? I shrugged and check the others. They remain in their place then I checked on Bonnie and he's near the air duct. "Hey... Why are you going to the air duct? Why you move when I'm not looking?" I wondered. I can hear him crawling through the air duct and climbed out from the duct. I was startle by him that I stumbled out of my chair, grabbed my taser and aimed it at him.

"Stay back!" I growled as I activate the taser. Bonnie remain gazing at me and looked down like he was sad. I remain frowning then I spoke. "Why do you come here? You're not going to kill me, are you? I'm just watching out to make sure no one wreck the place or steal/dismantle you!" I argued. Bonnie looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Sorry." he spoke and I remain frowning, not sure if he's programmed or he really means it. "I didn't mean to frighten you but I need to test you if you're not like the other security guards." he said. I slightly lower my taser but didn't release the button.

"What did they do?" I asked, not moving my sight from him.

"Many guards came here to do a shift but they were ignorant. Some harmed one of us when we moved here for company while others got too scare that they quit after the first night. I'm surprised you came here with a taser." he said with a confident smile.

"Well, I brought it in case an intruder breaks in. Gotta be prepare." I replied.

"Good plan. I'm Bonnie the Rabbit, as you already know. What's your name?" he asked. I smiled as I lowered the taser and released the button, stopping the spark.

"Ryan Jones. So, why the owner was so afraid of you? You seems so friendly." I asked as I sat back on the chair.

"He was a bit paranoid with us remained turned on. Our post was our recharging station, if you were wondering." he explained. I looked at the camera feed and noticed Chica is gone.

"Okaaay, Chica's gone." I said.

"Yes. The first thing she goes after she left her post was either going to the bathroom or get something to eat." chuckled Bonnie.

"Uh... How advance are your AI? It makes you like you're Human." I said. Bonnie has a sudden sad look in his eyes but he quickly smile.

"It was programmed by the best programmer so we can interact the Human children more respectfully." he answered. "Well, I'll go to the toy section and wind up the box. There's another animatronic who has a nasty habit of jump-scaring Human when the music stop playing." said Bunnie as he head back in the air vent.

I start browsing through the feeds and spotted Chica eating some pizza but froze as I saw her. I wonder myself; are the animatronics playing _Green Light_? And another thing; how can she digest the food when she's all wires and gears inside?

I shrugged and start scrolling through the feeds until I spotted Bonnie but this one is not Bonnie I talked with because he's still in the toy room. This one is bigger, taller, bulker and was really distorted; he has his right arm tear apart to reveal his endoskeleton arm and his face (minus the ears and lower jaws) was removed, revealing his endoskull. The minute I saw him, he was glaring at the camera and I got freaked out. I checked the others and Chica has moved to the kitchen while Bonnie remained in the toy room. I check on Freddy and he's still in his pose then I check at the Pirate Cove and it's all clear. I turned to the feed where I saw that zombie Bonnie and he was gone. Then I heard something coming in the hallway so I grabbed my flashlight and shine the hallway. There he is! The Zombie Bonnie!

He was walking toward me, slowly but thirsty for blood! My blood! He has his optics filled with evil and I dunno what to do. There's no doors so I grabbed my taser when...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screech the Zombie Bonnie with a blood-curdling girl death scream as he lunged toward me and grabbed my face with his mechanical hand. Because he's a robot, his hand was starting to crush my skull but I snapped as I grabbed his arm, stabbed it with my taser and stunned him. He backed away in pain and glared at me again then he vanished as I blinked. I looked around with caution and checked the video feeds. He's gone...

2:59 am. I was listening some song with one ear bud so my other ear can hear something out of order while I was eating some salami/cheese sandwich. I check the toy room and Bonnie is not there. I looked for him and he's back at the party room, listening the jukebox. I check on Freddy and he's still in his post. I wonder why he's not moving around. I check on Chica but I couldn't find her until I heard noises from the air vent. I started to sweats and my heart start pounding because I thought it's Zombie Bonnie coming back but when I flashed the light at the right air duct, it was just Chica.

"Phew, you scared me." I said with relieve. Chica was confused by that and stood up as she rubbed her knees a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little shaken up." I said, though I was still frighten from Zombie Bonnie.

"Okay." she said as she felt suspicious because I was sweating. She walked toward me and noticed I brought laptop, taser and extra batteries. "Bonnie was right, you are prepare." she said.

"Yep. So, are you a chicken or a duck?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled timidly.

"I'm a chicken and I am a girl. Some boys think I'm a guy." she scoffed as she went to the air duct and bend over to pick up something. I checked the video feed again as she bend up and turned to face me. I looked at her and saw she brought some cupcake. "I-I know you brought your own lunch but I thought you might like some sugar." she smiled. I can't tell if she's blushing because she has pink cheek and she's made of metal. You need blood in order to make your face blush.

"Oh, thanks. I love cupcakes. I love all kinds of food but I'm limited to seafood and veggies." I said as I took a fork and take a chuck of cupcake. I ate it and start chewing it to enjoy the taste while Chica approached me and sat on my table, gazing at me. I open one eye and noticed her staring. "You okay?" I asked. She snapped back to her sense and looked away then she hopped off and head to the hallway. I remained confused of her behavior but I quickly called out to her because there's something I wanted to ask.

"Wait, Chica. I have a question." She stopped and turn her head until her eyes met mine. "I was wondering, how come you and Bonnie are walking around and not Freddy? And according to the article, there's a **Foxy The Pirate Fox**." I asked. She gave a sad look and sway her body a bit before she gave the answer.

"Freddy likes to keep an eye on the entrance and only wonder about just to check on things like the generators and the storage room. As for Foxy... We haven't seen him for a long time. We visit the Pirate Cove and called him but he refused to come out, stating that he was afraid he might give someone a **Bite Of '87** again." she said.

"The...Bite...Of '87?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't talk to you. We aren't fully trustworthy. Maybe if you survive the second night, Freddy might explain to you." she said. She's about to leave but I grabbed her robotic hand.

"Hey, you forgot something." I said. She looked at me and I handed her the tray. "I would take it to the kitchen but I'm a little shaking right now so, you don't mind?" I asked. She just smile and take the tray then she left the office. I sat back on the desk and check the camera feeds to see the Pirate Cove. Due of chatting with Chica, the Pirate Cove's curtains was slightly open because there's something in there. There was a yellow demonic eye and a hook sticking out. I also noticed the sign said "Sorry! Out of Order!"

I remained confused until I heard that sound.

"Heh heh heh heh! Heh heh!" It was a deep, demonic laughter echoing throughout the resturant. I was sweating badly and I searched through all the camera feeds but there's nothing. No one's there but I felt very cold all the sudden and I checked the backstage camera and...

"GYAAAH!" I panicked and fell off my chair, allowing my back to land on the floor hard. Because on the feed was... I-I don't know what it is but it was completely silhouetted and the only thing I can see was two bloodshot glossy-black eyes. I cower to the corner and grabbed my night vision goggle. I scanned through the hallway and there's nothing. That creature remain in the feed and all I can hear is that laughter.

5:58 am. Chica and Bonnie entered my office to visit me. When they stepped in, I leapt out with a pipe and a taser.

"AAH! STAY BACK!" I panicked as I threaten them to stay back. Bonnie held up his hands as he backed up while Chica quivered in fear. I realized it was just Bonnie and Chica so I stand down. "Oh! It was just you two..." I panted as I dropped the pipe.

"What's wrong?" asked Chica.

"The same thing all the security guards suffered." said Bonnie with disappointment.

"Oh..." Chica hanged her head down and walked away. Bonnie followed her as the clock struck 6:00 and the bell start ringing. I was confused of what Bonnie said and I noticed how sad Chica become of seeing me in that state.

After I packed my stuff and head for the lobby, I looked at the animatronic who returned to their recharging station then my Boss entered the restaurant.

"Hello. How did it go?" he asked.

"Oh, fine. Great, can't wait for tomorrow." I smiled but he noticed my uniform was soaked with sweats and the bruise Zombie Bonnie left on my face became visible now. He was scared and began to quiver.

"Look, I-I understand if you don't wanna com-"

"No, I'm coming back tomorrow." I said. "Beside, the first night was for starter. I'm ready for Night #2!" I grinned.

"R-Really? O-Okay." he said.

"I'll be back at 11 after I take a shower and some good nap." I smiled as I exit out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle- End of The 1st Night. Stay tune for the next night.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Laughter**

**Axle- Yes, ActionBoy. Bonnie is a girl name yet Bonnie the Rabbit is a dude. Same goes with Foxy. Since they are feminine names, there are fanarts of female Bonnie and Foxy. Now enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S.: The Animatronics has life-like skin covering their mechanical body, making them look real. It's like having a second skin above your first skin, which covered their endoskeleton.**

* * *

><p>4 hours later...<p>

I was in my apartment and I was asleep in my bed. Suddenly that same demonic laughter echoes in my mind and I woke up with a start.

"AH! Argh, that same laughter! Who was making that laughter so demonic!?" I wonder in annoyance. Then Chica's voice enter my head.

"_We don't fully trust you but if you survive the second night, Freddy will explain_."

"They know what's going on but they need my trust first and I have to survive the second night." I stepped out of my room, dressed up in my casual clothes and head down to Freddy's.

11:20 am. After watching the animatronic playing the song "_Ain't No Party Then Pizza Party_", I approached the Pirate Cove and observed closely.

"Foxy, are you in there?" I asked. No sound. I stepped up the platform and I was about to pull the curtain open until the Manager grabbed my arm and held me back. I looked at him and he was very frighten.

"P-Please, Ryan. Step away from the curtain." he stuttered. I obliged and stepped down.

"Why Foxy is out-of-order? Did he got malfunction?" I asked.

"S-Something like that. We tried to repair him but still malfunction." he said.

"Then why you store him in the Pirate Cove instead of putting him in storage?" I asked again.

"L-Let's just forget it, okay?" he plead. I nod and walked away. I smiled as the children played around then noticed Bonnie was walking around greeting the children. One of the kid start taunting him.

"Look at that stupid rabbit. He look pathetic." he said. I can tell he's 13 and that means he's starting to mature slightly. I went over him and smiled.

"Hey, it's not nice to insult the animatronic. They have feelings too." I said.

"They're machine. They don't feel and I can insult them whenever I want." scoffed the boy as he kicked Bonnie's leg. I know he didn't felt that but his feeling does.

"Stop that." I said, feeling a little angry. He ignored me and continue kicking Bonnie. "Kid, stop acting tough and stop kicking Bonnie. They aren't your punching bag." I frowned, starting to lose my temper.

"So what?" he said as he threw the pizza at Bonnie but he missed and splatted on Chica when she came with two pizza trays.

"My, it's dark in here. Will someone turn on the light?" she asked. I lost it and yelled my lungs out.

"LISTEN, KID! STOP MESSING WITH THE ANIMATRONIC AND GET THE HELL OUT, NOW!" I boomed and the kid suddenly cower like a 5-year-old and ran away. Everyone looked at me in shock and I pulled out my pills that are meant to relieve stress. I took some and drank some water. "S...Sorry... I didn't mean it... It's just...the animatronics are not easy to clean or repair..." I panted because my outburst drained half of my energy. The mother of that child just patted my shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay. My son drove me crazy for a while and I couldn't even yell at him." she said.

"No need to worry. Everyone party!" said Bonnie and everyone cheered and resume what they were doing. The Manager approached me and check on me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just had some anger management from childhood. I can control it but my Mother suggest I take these pills." I said.

"Well, be careful. You don't wanna end up like the creator of these animatronic." he said. I looked at him in confuse but I know he won't answer so I stood up and pulled the pizza slice off Chica's face, grab some wet towel and wiped her face.

"You 'kay? You don't have greases in your eyes or anything, right?" I asked.

"Thank you for your assistance. Please feel free to order." she said.

"Nice program speech but don't think I will chicken out tonight, pardon the pun." I said as I walked away and check on Bonnie's leg, making sure there aren't any dents. I cupped his shoulder and said "Continue your job, Bonnie. Forget that boy." I said as I cupped him twice and left to eat some pizza. Chica frowned a bit, because the way I exploded remind her of something, or some_one_.

12:00 am. I'm back to my second shift and I brought some lunches for Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. I placed my stuff in the Office then I brought my taser and my flashlight to stroll down the dark hallway. I passed by the maintainance room and spotted several endoskeleton lying on the floor. It looks like, judging the costumes, it was a new version of Foxy but colored pink/white with pink cheek and I can see the curved eyeliner.

"What is this animatronic?" I wonder as I kneel down and picked it up. It was horribly dismantle and seems to be placed together with random parts. It even has a secondary head but without the mask. I heard a noise and I look to the right. Nothing but a balloon boy who remained grinning and staring with a crazed glare. "Okay, wasn't this **Balloon Boy** suppose to be cheerful, not grinning like that creepy cat?" I asked myself then I heard a laughter but it's not that haunted laughter, it was a little boy laughter.

"Hello." said a voice and I got startled and looked around in shock. I tried to turn on my flashlight but I can't.

"What's wrong with my flashlight?!" I growled as I open it and check the battery. There's no batteries. "Duh, I forgot. I took it out so it won't drain its powers." I said but I was wrong. I did put the batteries in but I couldn't remember because I was a bit trouble at the moment. I stood up and wore my night vision goggle as I head back to the office but I took the wrong turn and arrived at the bathroom section. I decided to enter there for once and refresh myself. I washed my hands and splashed my face until I heard a noise. I turned around and saw that BB again.

"WHOA! H-How did-!?" I stuttered in shock.

"Ha ha ha ha." he giggled. That hit me! He's an animatronic too!

"Guess the Manager forgot to mention you." I scoffed then I saw the batteries in his hand. "Hey... I did have the batteries in my flashlight! You just remove it when I wasn't paying attention!" I shouted.

"Very good." he grinned.

"Stop grinning! You're freaking me out and give that back!" I chased after him but, for a small animatronic, he's very fast and ran into the ladies' room. I didn't hesitated because there are no women here tonight so I followed BB but I lost him. "Where are you, BB?! Gimme back the batteries!" I growled as I'm losing my temper again.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. I hate it when he laugh like that; it's creepy and annoying. Judging the sound of his laughter, he's hiding in one of these toilet booth so I open them one by one until I open the last one. "I FOU-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Chica as she sprung out of the booth, grabbed me and smashed me against the sink. She has removed her eyes and beak in rage, exposing her endoskull's eyes and teeth as she gripped her hand on my throat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERVERT?!" she snapped. She scared the soul out of me and I couldn't find the word as she used her free hand to finish adjusting her short then I spotted BB, who was grinning and walked away.

"G-Get...get back... BB!" I gagged as I tried to pull Chica's grip off. She heard the name "BB" and she turned her head around to find BB left the restroom. She realized the truth and removed her grip. I dropped down and start coughing as Chica bend down on her knees and gazed her eerie eyes at me.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you and BB here because I was busy reading a magazine while I was doing...my business." she said.

"***kof, kof*** So you really can digest? ***kof***" I coughed and she blushed a bit. I stood up and walked out of the restroom. "I need more water." I said as I head to the men's room. After washing my face and drank some water, I head back to the Office and sat back on my chair.

2:01 am. I was busy playing my IPod while browsing the cams. Bonnie is out roaming the hallway. I check the children room and there's BB, grinning that stupid grin with the batteries in his hand. Freddy is still in his place...as usual. Chica is in the kitchen but forgot to put her eyes and beak back on. Now she looks extremely spooky and less cute; and she was carrying a cupcake in the tray. I skipped around until I check the Pirate Cove and that same mysterious figure began to peek out. I know that's Foxy but I don't like his glare. I check on the kitchen and Chica's gone. I searched for her and found her in the party room, entering the air vent.

"..." I remained silent and went to the mini-fridge to bring out some cheeseburgers and a soda. I searched the rooms to make sure everyone are well-behaved EXCEPT BB! He's driving me crazy! Why? He just took my burger while I was checking the cameras! And that was my lunch!

I lost my temper but I grabbed my pill and drank it with my soda. I'm calm now and I check the camera. BB is back in his place and I can tell he ate my cheeseburger because HE HAS CHEESE ALL OVER HIS FACE! Then... I heard it.

"HEH HEH HEH! HEH HEH HEH!" chuckled the same diabolical laughter, echoing through the restaurant. I checked the cameras but no sign of that hideous demon but when I check the Pirate Cove, Foxy's out! He's standing outside of the platform and, while he was silhouetted, he has his head sharply tilted to the left and has his jaws hanged open.

"I-I don't like the look of this." I start sweating then I heard someone crawling in the right air vent. I check the camera and saw it was just Chica. I sighed in relieve and decide to let her come in...if she's not in a foul mood. I check on Bonnie and he just finished winding the box to play the music. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Uh, hello. Sorry for calling in late but I'm the guy you talked to in the first day. Remember?_" asked the man in the phone.

"Oh yeah. The one who point me to the Manager. What up?" I asked.

"_Oh nothing much. Did you saw the animatronic move?_" he asked.

"Yep. They are actually friendly but they don't trust me and Chica just removed her eyes and beak." I said.

"_Well, the reason they don't trust you was because of the incident back at '87. Before you ask 'what happen at '87', It's best that you wait till tomorrow...if you can survive, that is._" he said. That was some support *frown*. "_Anyway, Chica only remove her eyes and beak if you upset her and she'll kill you if you don't apologize. I know it's safe to walk around but there are those old animatronics that was acting very weird in the dark. They were shut down but they suddenly start roaming around like the new model. It's best that you keep your flashlight on and there's a Freddy Fruzbear mask next to you. The older model has some malfunction, since they can't tell the difference between Human and animatronic. So...heh, they might think you're an endoskeleton without your costume on and they will try to stuff you into the costume. The only thing you'll see in your life is your eyes and teeth. Ha ha ha. So, uh, see ya in the flip side._" he said as he end the call. Once I put down the phone, a golden version of Freddy appeared before me; he has no eyes, wires and gears sticking out of his body, blood and mucus run down from his eyes, nose and mouth and his hat/bow tie are blue.

"Heh heh heh." he gave out a little girl giggle before vanishing. Before, during and after of **Golden Freddy**'s appearance, I went...

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F***?! WHAT IN THE SAM'S HILL IS THAT?!" I panicked then I start looking around with cautious then I heard that demonic laughter again. Then it hit me! Foxy! I quickly check the camera monitoring the Pirate Cove and he's gone! "Aw, man. Where did he go?" I wondered. I skip the camera monitoring Chica, still crawling through the air vent, then I spotted the front entrance being open.

"Someone broke in!" I frowned as I grabbed my flashlight, insert a new batteries and my taser then I head down the hallway. I search around and spotted that same 13-year-old boy I yelled at. "Hey, what are you doing here!" I asked.

"You! W-What are-" he stuttered. He was trying to mess with Bonnie again and I remain glaring at him.

"I'm the Security Guard so leave Bonnie alone and come with me. Your Mother will be furious for sneaking out and breaking into Freddy's Pizza.

"It's just a machine!" he argued.

"I don't care. You need to-" before I finish, I heard something metal clanging on the floor rapidly. We turned to the right and fear struck my heart as I saw something running through the dark hallway at surprising speed. It was Foxy the Pirate Fox but his fur-like skin was half-torn, his hook was rusted and his lower jaw was hanging from his mouth, possibly broken and his teeth are damaged. He was charging toward us. "Kid, run! Get out of here!" I said as I motion him to follow me. He began to run toward me but Foxy tackled him and ran into the closet, slamming the door shut.

"NO!" I exclaimed as I ran toward the door and tried to open it but I can't. It's stuck.

"Mister, help me! Help me!" begged the boy.

"A-A-A'hoy, m-ma-matings! I-I'm F-F-Foxy-y-y the Pir-rate F-Fox!" shouted Foxy in a distorted, stuttering voice. The kid was banging the door and I tried to kick the door down. "Heh heh! L-L-Los-s-sing co-o-ont-t-trol! AAAAAAHH!" He gave out a bloody scream as he lunged toward the kid.

"AAAAAAAHH! MISTER! HEEEEEEELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he was screaming in pain as a sharp cling penetrated his body again and again. The kid scream louder and louder by every penetration. I was banging the door and try to use the chair to break the door knob.

"FOXY! DON'T KILL HIM! DON'T KILL HIM!" I begged as I smashed the door knob 3 times but it just got dented.

"B-B-Bite of e-e-eight-ty s-s-seve-e-en!" he stuttered and I heard a deep chomp sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy let out a bloody scream and I completely smashed the door knob and pulled the door open. What I saw was so horrible I'm glad BB ate my cheeseburger: The boy's body...t-they were mutilated by either Foxy's hook or his bare claws, blood splatter on the wall and objects and the floor was flooded by the boy's blood. His head, oh so horrible. Foxy brutally chomp half of his head off and he was chewing it, making my stomach do several cartwheel. Foxy's eye changed, becoming gloomy black with demonic red pupil and his eyes shed black ink.

"What have you done?" I gasped as I gazed at the corpse. Foxy just tilted his head sharply and gazed at me.

"A-A-A-A-Are you a-an an-n-nimat-t-tronic?" he asked.

"No. I am not." I said.

"T-T-Then you a-a-are the n-n-nightw-watc-c-cher. I-I-I don't l-l-l-like b-b-bei-ing watched!" he growled as he focused his demonic eye at me and was ready to attack until Freddy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arms, pulling him away from me.

"Foxy, enough! You said you didn't wanna come out!" frowned Freddy as he pulled him away.

"L-La-a-aughter... G-G-Girl... B-B-Bite of '87... M-M-Murd-d-der-r-r!" he stuttered as he start shaking his head around in a demonic way, like he was possessed. "T-T-Take c-c-corpse. B-B-Become o-o-our f-f-frie-e-end. B-Become o-o-one of-f-f u-u-us!" he said until he's running low on battery, making him unable to control his body and his eyes return to normal.

"Ugh...what happen...?" he asked.

"Come, let's get you back in the Pirate Cove." said Freddy. I remained gazing at the child's corpse, I dropped my flashlight and taser as I dropped on my knees. Tears began to shed from my eyes as Bonnie and Chica arrived and saw what happen.

"Oh no. He did it again." gasped Bonnie.

"That poor boy! He didn't deserve that punishment." whimpered Chica.

"..." I remained gazing at it in horror.

3:09 am. I called my Manager and 911 about the attack. The police and ambulance arrived at Freddy's Pizza and they were all horrified of what became of the boy. The boy's mother arrived as well and broke out a wailing of sorrow when she saw her dead son.

I stay gazing at the ambulance taking the corpse away then the policemen approaches me.

"Who are you?" the Police Chief, about 57-year-old, asked me.

"I'm Bryan Jones, the new Security Guard." I replied.

"What happen?" he asked again. The Manager was very tense and was sweating more sweats than me. I sighed and began.

"Before I start, you will think I am hallucinating but I'm not. It was an hour ago when I was monitoring the building. I saw the door was open so I went to investigate and discovered that kid broke in the restaurant and try to dismantle Bonnie the Rabbit. I was ordering him to come with me until Foxy The Pirate Fox ca-"

"Wait, kid. Foxy was out of service. How can he move out of the Pirate Cove?" asked the Chief.

"Well, it was suddenly switched on by someone who broke in while I was distracted with the kid. Foxy charged toward us and, before I can grab the kid and run, he tackled him into the closet and slammed the door shut. I struggled to open it but... I open it too late. Foxy already killed him...then he shut down." I sighed as tears shed from my eyes.

"You did your best." he said as he cupped my shoulder. "It's been 20 years after the Bite of '87, and we were hoping it won't happen again. We were wrong." he sighed. As they walked away, my Boss approached me.

"Why didn't you say the animatronic were left on, including Foxy?" he asked.

"If I say that, they will close this place down. I need to upgrade the security so I need you to close the resturant for one day so I can upgrade the system and make sure no one will suffer the same fate." I said. Boss was amazed of my determination and shook my hand.

"You are a brave man." he said.

"Easy with the handshake, Boss." I said as I pulled out my hand. Then I head back inside and I turned to face him. "You should retire and hire someone to take your place." I advise.

"My daughter can take over. She's tough and strict but she's your type of boss." smiled the Manager.

"Good. See ya later." I smiled as I closed the doors. After I lock it, I turned around and faced Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

"You didn't tell them about us?" asked Freddy.

"I can't. They won't believe me and they might close this place down. I'm going to finish my shift and start upgrading the security to make sure no one will break in and get kill by Foxy but first, I demand an explanation. Tell me about the Bite of '87." I said seriously. Freddy sighed and they have taken their seats in the dinner room. Chica put her eyes and beak back on and Bonnie brought some pizzas.

"It all started in 1987. Foxy, Bunnie, Chica and I weren't animatronic in the first place. We were the Missing Children." he said.

"You're 4 of 5 missing children?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes. Originally, the place wasn't very successful as today because they were unable to make the characters more fun and all like Chuck E. Cheese. They even was worried about the neighborhood's kids trashing the places... These kids were us." said Freddy.

"They hired a new security guard and he's the one who created these animatronics." said Bonnie.

"But we made the biggest mistake we wish we never done that. We broke in the restaurant, found the animatronics and we took some of their body parts. The guard was so furious of us that he impersonated Golden Freddy, whose suit was meant for birthday party or giving bonus prize." said Chica sadly. "He tricked us into following him to the backstage and he butchered us into pieces as the music played so no one heard our scream. He used our body parts to complete the animatronics while disposing the rest of us by stuffing them into the Golden Freddy's suit." Chica began to cry and Freddy continue.

"We woke up as we are and was programmed to entertain everyone. No one know our disappearance until 2 month later...when it happen." he said and I know what.

"The Bite of '87." I said.

"Yes. We were doing the same routine until the little girl smell our organic part rotting and noticed Foxy's eyes and nose are leaking blood and mucus. She try to look into his mouth to find the source of the stench when...Foxy...bite her head violently. The Manager and the police managed to pry Foxy's mouth open and saved the girl, who was still alive but mortally wounded but she also managed to rip Foxy's skin off, revealing his Human organs connected with the machine. Because of that incident, our old bodies was removed and we gain new bodies with no organic parts. Our soul was attached to the machine so that's why we are so perfect." he said.

"We've been alone for many years. Many newcomers came but they are ignorant, selfish, violent and couldn't stay longer because of our old slaves and BB, scaring them to death." said Bonnie.

"So that Zombie Bunnie was your old body. He wanted to kill me." I said.

"You got attacked by him?!" exclaimed Chica, now knows why I'm shook up last night.

"Barely. And BB, what's his story?" I asked.

"He's a mischievous child. That's all." said Freddy.

"What about Foxy?" I asked again.

"He's okay but was still feeling guilty of what happen. He stated he was not himself." said Bonnie.

"Hmmm... Well, I better head back to my office but one last question. Where's the 5th child?" I asked.

"We don't know. The Murder only kill us 4, so I don't know who's the fifth." shrugged Freddy.

"Okay. See ya in the morning." I said as I head back to my Office. Once I arrived there, I sat down and check the clock. It's 4:35 am so I think I should take a nap but who knows if these zombies come back or Foxy get possessed again. No, I must stay awake.

I scan the areas and everyone are back in their places, due of Human presence earlier. Foxy remained behind the curtain, BB (still covered in cheese) is at the Toy Area and Bonnie and Freddy are back in their post but Chica is missing. I search around and spotted her in the air vent. I stood up and kneel next to air vent as she popped out. She gazed at me and smiled timidly.

"Thought you might need some company." she said as she crawled out of the air vent with her cupcake.

"Listen, I'm sorry for catching you in the bathroom." I said.

"It's okay. I know it was BB's fault." she said then she grabbed my hands and stroke them softly. "I'm sorry about that boy..." she said.

"It's okay." I replied as I stood up and walked back on the chair. Chica stood up and sat on my table as she gazed at me. I gaze back at her and raise an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"When you lost your temper, I thought you were just like the Murder but seeing how you defend Bunnie, clean my face and how you struggle to save that boy... I began to see that you...really care about us..." she said softly as she pulled my chair closer to her.

"I do. Originally, I'm here for my job but when I see there are something weird happening here, I will do my best to help you." I said then multiple flashes of words that said "It's ME!" and that demonic face appeared before me in a second. "AAAAAH!" I screamed as I fell back and crashed on the floor. Chica hop down and help me up as she check for wounds.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked with worries as she held me up.

"Ugh... I'm starting to hallucinate." I panted.

"Shh... I'm here now so don't worry about being alone..." she said.

"Heh... I'm kinda of a wild animal when I get corner. I'll punch 'em straight at the jabba." I said as I threw a punch in the air. "Swore me mom! Swore me mom, Chica." I said.

"Heh heh heh. You are weird. Now relax and sleep." she said as she rest against the wall while hugging my face against her breasts. I was blushing like mad and began to speak.

"Uh... Not to be rude but are they solid metal and this is awkward?" I asked.

"Yes and maybe. I know you didn't pack pillows so I'll cut you some slack and use my chest as your pillow for now." smiled Chica as she blushed tenderly.

"***Big yawn*** I do feel verrry...sleeepyyyy... Zzzzzz." I fell asleep and Chica smiled deeply as she held me close and join in the sleep. The clock is now 5:01 am and a pair of demonic eyes was seen in the hallway. It turned away as it saw Chica and I sleeping together.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle- Please leave reviews.<strong>

**Kida- Oh, what's this game? _Five Night At Freddy's_? Huh, I should try it out. *She start playing it in my laptop.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Happen Last Night Can Happen Again.**

**Axle- Kida, are you sure you can handle the first night?**

**Kida- Why? All I need to do is to keep an eye on the camera and- *she spotted Chica in the kitchen* YYYAAAH! I don't wanna see the duck! That duck has that glare. That glare that stares right into your soul.*She lower the camera screen and Bonnie appeared in the left door by the flash of light* AAAHH! *she shut the door*.**

**Axle- Well, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>6:05 am. I heard the bell ringing when the clock struck 6 o'clock but I want 5 more minutes. I felt very calm and was able to sleep calmly, mostly because Chica was keeping me company. I began to stir a bit before slowly opening my eyes. My eyes met Chica's eyes as she woke up as well then she smiled.<p>

"Mornin'." she said.

"***yawn*** Morning, Chica. Man, I slept good." I said as I stretched myself and Chica moved away a bit so I have some room to stretch. Chica smiled timidly as she gazed at me cracking my neck joints then my back and shoulders. I stand up and I frowned a bit. "Time to get to work." I said. Chica stood up and faced me with worries.

"You actually can build better security?" she asked.

"By myself, no. I could use your help, as well as Bonnie and Freddy." I said.

"Heh. We'll do our best." she nodded.

The Manager visited me shortly after Chica return to her place and he brought me some tools to help.

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure." I said. The Manager, now retiring, smiled at me and shook my hand, stating that I'm the bravest nightwatcher in the world and he left. I flipped the sign to say we're closed and locked the door. I turned to the others.

"Ready, guys?" I asked. They looked at me and nodded in unison.

"Okay!" they said. And so, we got to work. I brought some pieces of metal to the Office and start installing the slide doors on both air vents. Freddy was helping me to install it. During that time, I began to ask question as I install the bolts.

"Hey, Freddy? Does it feel different that you're moving around in daylight instead of night? You know, being yourself?" I asked as I double-check the parts.

"Yeah. It's kinda of new to us. We always roam around in darkness." said Freddy. "These doors reminds me of the Murder's." he said.

"Let's just forget that guy. I looked him up and he's dead after the Bite of '87 event. They gave him the Chair for killing you guys, including that mysterious 5th child." I told him.

"Tell that to our old models." said Freddy as he equipped the buttons and test the light and the open/close function.

"Heh. Perfect." I smiled as Freddy and I gave each other hi-five. While Freddy handle the second air vent, I went down the supplies room for some flashlights. I happen to find BB there and I frowned at him.

"You're gonna help or get in our way?" I asked.

"Heh heh heh. I just want some fun." he replied. I wish I can rip his voice box so he can stop laughing but I ignore him and grab the flashlights, as well as checking if he haven't stole the batteries. When I walked past the Stage where Bonnie was double-checking their station, Bonnie noticed BB sneaking behind me and called out to him.

"BB, leave him alone. It's not night-time." he said and BB was disappointed. I looked back and saw him heading back to the Toy Room.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." smiled Bonnie as I tossed him the flashlight, he caught it and start installing it on the right side of the camera.

"Where's Chica?" I asked.

"Visiting Foxy." he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chica's POV]<strong>

I was walking past the Toy Section and spotted BB in his original pose, upset that it was daytime, not night time. He always love to annoy and scare the nightwatchers, especially Ryan.

Ryan is a very brave man and smart too. Oh... I know this feeling because I read it in a book but I'm a girl trapped in an animatronic body. Worse, my rage and lust for blood is still in my old model so it's only a matter of time before she become active.

Gotta focus now. No time for inner emotion speech, I need to talk with Foxy. I arrived at the Pirate Cove and start calling my old friend.

"Foxy? Foxy, come out." I called.

"No..." he softly replied, hiding behind the curtain.

"Foxy, I know how you feel-"

"No, you do not. You're all in your new body, free from that cursed body but I'm stuck in my 20-year-old body, ready to kill." he sighed. I shook my head in annoyance and pulled the curtains open, revealing the startled Foxy as he shield his eyes from the light. "Ugh! What time it is?" he asked. **(A/N: He talk pirate during his routine but talk like everyone when night or alone.)**

"6:5-"

*Gong!*

"7:00 a.m." I answered as the bell rang. I can tell Foxy was surprised to see me talking to him in broad daylight.

"What if someone sees us?" he asked in quite frightful tone.

"The new nightwatcher, Ryan Jones, told the Manager to close this place for one day until we make sure you won't kill anyone." I answered.

"You still think I kill that boy with pleasure?!" he snapped. Hard to take him serious when his jaws was still broken.

"Foxy, you ate a chunk of that boy's head! You really do not need to live up your role as a Fox." I shook my head.

"Says the duck." he frowned.

"Chicken! I am a chicken! How hard is for everyone to understand?!" I screamed.

"..." Foxy stay glaring at me with those eyes so pale and I just eyed on his body, still soaked in blood of that boy. I sighed.

"Foxy, I'm not here to fight. Ryan really cares for us and he wants to help. He's upgrading the security system so come on! Help us a bit. Bond a little. It will be fun." I asked with joy. I'm pretty energetic and fun type when I was Human. Foxy placed his hook on his chin and began to think for a bit.

"Okay. I'll help." he gave in and he walked out of his place. I took his paws and dragged him all the way to the Stage, where Bonnie and Ryan are talking.

* * *

><p><strong>[Bonnie's POV]<strong>

Ryan and I are talking more about that old pizzeria, our old models and that nightwatcher who survived 7 nights.

"You're saying that there is a rule among the animatronics that no endoskeleton must go without their costume?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." I replied. "If our old models sees an endoskeleton without their costume, they'll put a costume on him."

"What about the humans? That Zombie You was trying to crush my head, which I felt like my eyes was about to pop." he said as he shivered a bit of that thought. I scratched my head for a bit, trying to remember what I did when I'm in my old body.

"I think the old models has a difficulty of telling the differences between endoskeleton and Humans. When they saw a Human, they mistaken him/her for an endoskeleton and will force them in a costume." I answered.

"Oh, Phone Guy told me that. He got a nerve to say that nonchalantly." Ryan frowned. I was confused by that name.

"Phone Guy?" I asked.

"That's what I call the guy who called me last night. I didn't really catch his name." he said as he gave me a shrug.

"Well, there was a Phone Guy who used to work in that old pizzeria that gave Mike the Nightwatcher some tips until an animatronic got him." I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Mike?" he asked. Before I answer, Chica arrived with Foxy, who seems annoyed of being dragged by her. He's always the guy who wants to stay out of trouble... Wish we should've listen to him 20 years ago.

"Stop yanking my arm off! I'm old, you know." Foxy complained as he pulled his arm away from Chica and readjust them. Ryan looks uneasy of seeing bloods on Foxy then Chica spoke up.

"Guys, Foxy wants to help us!" she squealed with joy.

"You talked me into this, Chica." Foxy frowned as he looked away from us.

"Foxy, I don't blame you for killing that boy." Ryan said. We all looked at him with surprise and shock on our faces.

"You don't?" Foxy asked.

"Before you ran low on battery, you mention that you heard a girl laughter, right?" Ryan asked. What girl laughter? There was no girl here beside Chica.

"I think so. I thought it was Chica giggling but I felt very strange then I lost control when a deeper laughter boomed out." said Foxy.

"I heard that laughter as well!" Ryan pointed out. "Who make that laughter?" he asked.

"No ideas." I shook my head. I thought Ryan was hallucinating but if Foxy heard it as well, then there's someone lurking in the night here.

"What were you two talking about?" Chica wants to change the subject so I smiled and told her we were talking about that old pizzeria, which made her shiver in fear but smiled when I mention Mike.

"Again, who is this Mike?" Ryan asked again.

"He's the nightwatcher in that old Freddy Fuzbear's Pizza before it closed down. He survived the whole week from our old models then he got fired." explained Chica.

"Why he got fired?" Ryan asked.

"Because he tempered the animatronic, putting them to Level 20 on all four of them, he kept screaming every now and then, and the odor." said Foxy.

"Odor? He sweat a lot?" he asked.

"No. He greatly wet himself." giggled Chica.

"Okay, too much info. Foxy, I brought some of these parts and exterior skin for you. A woman claimed to have work here gave them to me, saying that when Foxy is fixed, all I need to worry about is...Mangel?" said Ryan.

"You mean that female me is function?" asked Foxy.

"That's impossible. She's a tear-me-down toy." Chica denied that warning.

"Hmm... What does she look like?" I asked Ryan.

"About 2 years older then me, orange short hair, wears glasses and has a scar on her neck." he answered.

"That must be **Jessica**, our old nightwatcher. She was a good friend of ours until she got attacked by an animatronic." I said. "We don't know who did it but she has was taken to the hospital to recover."

"Anyway, take it. I'll check the kitchen and see if I can install an audio receiver." Ryan said as he left. Chica went after him and Foxy took the parts and new skin then head back to the Pirate Cove. I looked back and gazed at the Stage then I felt like someone is behind me.

"It's Me." whispered a girl voice and I spun around to see who said that but there's no one there, Human or Animatronic. I got confused and somewhat scared.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ryan's POV]<strong>

I noticed Chica was following me so I hand her the receiver and she caught it. She got good reflexes and a sweet smile. We arrive at the kitchen and I noticed the note. It said: "Make sure everything are in place. We don't want the Mangel get cranky. Signed by your trusted friend, M-"

"Huh. The name was erased and again that Mangel. Who is Mangel?" I asked Chica.

"She's the Toy version of Foxy but Foxy refused to accept his new body because the opposite gender so she was run by an AI. She didn't make it well as the toddlers kept tearing her apart so the staff decide to make her a tear-me-down toy for the toddler known as the Mangel." she explained. Guess that explain who is that female Foxy leftover I found last night. But wait, if she's programmed by regular AI, why Jessica warned me to worry about her?

I decide to forget it and asked Chica to place the receiver at the shelf while I install the flashlight on the camera. Chica climbed on the shelf and install the receiver but her mechanical weight made her lose balance.

"AAAH!" she yelped and I quickly caught her but her weight brought me down on the floor.

"Oof!" I said and Chica start laughing about what happen.

"I forgot that being animatronic makes me extra-heavy." she laughed.

"Yep! At least I stop your fall..." I groaned as she took the air out of me. She stood up and helped me up. She start gazing at my eyes and I beginning to realize she has a crush on me. "Chica, do you-" before I ask, she quickly walked away and fold her arms timidly.

"N-No. I'm just...well, amazed of your compassion. Reminds me of my mother." she said. I can see she's crying because her tears pour out of her eyes so I check the fridge and pulled out a cupcake. I tapped her shoulder, she turned around and I hold out the cupcake.

"Here. Maybe this will cheer you up." I smiled. She gave a genuine smile as she grab it and took a bite then she start "hmmmm" as she enjoy the taste.

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

Me and my new friends are working non-stop to fix many system on the security and adding flashlights on the cameras. Half of the hours was either eating pizzas, singing a few songs, playing the arcades or chatting.

12:00 a.m. It's not my shift so we took this chance to test out the security system. How, you may ask? Why, by having my friends pretending to be their old models and I'll act as if I have limited powers, just like the old pizzeria.

**(A/N: Some of the scenes are originally from _Markiplier_ from Youtube. I love it because it's funny but it's his line so I'm just borrowing it.)**

"And go!" said Foxy as we start testing out the security system. I pretend to be very scared and Bonnie did great, moving places to places so quickly. I forgot to mention that 6 hour ago, The Manager gave me the permission to create two new entrances to my office and seal off the main one because it's like an invitation to my office. Took us 4 hours of sealing it off and 2 extra hours of making new entries.

"Okay, I know what I need to do. I need to watch the cams so they won't come af- OH HI!" I exclaimed when I spotted Bonnie standing near to entry left. "Stay out!" I yelled as I ran to the left door, pressed the red button and closed it.

"Nice reflex, kid." smiled Bonnie as he stand outside.

"Now test the light." whispered Foxy. I pressed the white button and the light flashes. Bonnie is standing outside of the door but I can see his shadow.

"Okay, he's still outside..." I panted then I gazed at my laptop to observe the camera feeds. I checked on Chica and Freddy and Chica is on the move. I heard noises coming from the Kitchen and I check the cam. "Ha! I see you, Chica- WAAH!" I panicked because Chica has her eyes and beak removed again. She was tilting her head slightly while displaying her teeth. I check the feed and she moved to the Party Room. She was silhouetted but I press the F6 and activate the flashlight, shining her less cute face.

"Okay, flashlight is good." I quivered. Then I checked on BB and he's gone. I heard something in the left air vent so I check the cam and... "YAAAAAAHH!" I screamed as I fell off the chair. Darn that, BB! His grin always creeps me out! I got up and check the light on the right vent. BB was there, saying "Hello!" and I slammed the door shut. I feel good doing that.

"Okay... Where's Chica?" I wonder. I couldn't find her so I check the light of door right and Chica was right there by the window. "AH!" I ran and pressed the red button, closing the door.

"Okay! That was really scary!" I admitted and Chica gave a smile but I looked away. "I'm not looking at you. Not looking!" I grumbled. Her face is too scary without her eyes and beak but she doesn't seems bother-Oh, wait. She's sad, I can see that tears.

***sniff, sniff*** She sniffled as she knocked the window. I feel terrible but then she winked at me, telling me she's acting. Oh, I get it. Sometime the animatronic will try to tempt the nightwatcher to open the doors so they can kill him/her.

"Stop crying. Go away." I frowned then I looked at the laptops and check the battery of my laptop. If my laptop ran out, I have no way to know where they are coming from and my charger cable is not long enough. It's already 1 am. "I need to last till 6 am." My battery are 50% already.

"God, do I have enough power?!" I asked then check the entry left. Bonnie is still there. "Oh God, I'm never gonna make it because he's still there! Go away!" I begged as I open the door and Bonnie was waiting, lending against the side with a grin.

"HE'S STILL THERE!" I instantly closed the door and ran back on my chair. I popped up with my flashlight and taser then the phone start ringing. I groaned as I put the stuffs down and start grumbling: "Who's calling at the time like this?" I picked up the phone and answered the phone.

"_Hello, hello!_" It's Phone Guy again.

"Phone Guy?" I asked.

"_Huh? Oh, I haven't told you my name. The name's Mike Schmidt, the old nightwatcher from that old pizzeria. I'm sure they told you about me, huh?_" asked Phone Guy who was actually Mike.

"They told me you got fired for tempering the old animatronic, screaming like a girl and wetting your pants." I grinned.

"_Ha ha ha. They still have their funny bones._" he said in sarcastic. "_Look, the Manager just told me what you're planning and I say you are very smart but not as smart as Jessica._" he said.

"You know Jessica?" I asked as my friends continue their role. Foxy was out when I'm not paying attention and I shut the door before he reach to my Office. He start banging the door 3 times before heading back to the Pirate Cove.

"_She was my ex. When I told her the old animatronic are spawns from the Hell itself, she broke up with me. I'm visiting her in the hospital._" said Mike.

"Freddy told me she used to work here and befriend Freddy and co. but then she got attacked by an animatronic. We do not know who did it but she told me to be careful with Mangel, that female Toy Foxy." I explained as I open the door.

"_Yeah. I had a feeling that what happen to Foxy must be affecting the Mangel. Who knows. Anyway, you're done upgrading it?_" he asked.

"Yep. I'm testing it out with the guys." I said as I open the door right after Chica left then check on Freddy, still in his post then check on the Pirate Cove, which Foxy remain outside of the curtains.

"_Well, be careful. This does not count as your 3rd night but the old animatronics don't know that. If you see them, use the Freddy Fazbear mask to fool them. Don't try to tase them because they are very, very dangerous when confront up close._" he warned me.

"How did you survive 7 nights?" I asked as I check on Bonnie, who was staring at the camera then check on Chica, who was near the bathroom.

"_It wasn't a walk in a park when these guys try to kill me. That Phone Guy before me was a pain in the neck but he knew what's going to happen, including his death. Before he died, he asked me to check the golden Freddy Fuzbear's mask because he always wonder what's inside it. His call was cut off when they smashed his door open and jumpscared him._" said Mike.

"So now you're repeating his messages?" I asked as I close the right air vent and Chica groaned in annoyance.

"_Hey, he helped me survive so his messages might come in handy. Huh? Oh, Jess wants to speak with you._" Mike said before passing the phone to Jessica as I open the vent and Chica is still there so I close it again and she was giggling.

"_Hello? HEEELLLOOO!_" I cringed in pain and rubbed my ear then I placed the phone on my ear again.

"I hear you loud and clear, ma'am." I said as I noticed Freddy is gone.

"_How's the guys?_" she asked.

"Oh, they're great. They are cool when you know them better." I said as I pressed the red button of Door Right and nothing happen. I tried again 3 times. "Oh come on. It got jammed, needs oil-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Chica as she sprung out from the dark and tackled me down on the floor.

"OH DUCK!" I screamed.

"_Ryan!? RYAN! Are you okay?!_" she asked. Chica grabbed the phone and answered as I was clutching my chest. My heart felt like it's going to burst out of my chest.

"He's okay. I jumpscared him. Heh heh." she giggled.

"_Chica? How are you?_" asked Jessica.

"Jessica?! It's been a long time, girl! I'm fine, and you? How's the neck?" she asked as she stood up and I sluggishly got on my feet. I grabbed the oil bottle and squirt some on the button. I pressed it and it closed perfectly.

"_Fine. I was lucky Mangel missed._" she replied.

"Wait, are you serious Mangel was the one who attack you?! B-But she has regular AI?" exclaimed Chica.

"_I thought so, too. I know it was Mangel because I got the glimpse of her face before she slash me. Just tell Ryan to keep an eye on her. Not too much, not too little._" she warned.

"Like Foxy!" gasped Chica.

"_The doctors are coming to check my scar. We'll visit tomorrow, 'kay? Bye._" Jessica said good-bye and so does Chica. She put down the phone and I show her to the door. She left with a wink and grin, leaving me puzzled. I went to the fridge and saw BB once again took my burger. Luckily, I brought a spare cheeseburger. I start chowing it 'till I heard that deep laughter again.

"HEH HEH HEH! HEH HEH HEH HEH!" I gulped strongly then looked at the camera feed. That same demonic face appeared on the camera feed...RIGHT NEXT TO MY OFFICE'S RIGHT SIDE!

"He's gonna kill me! Oh no!" I panicked as I ran toward the left door, closed it then the right but when I turn around...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Freddy as he waved his microphone around.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I backed into the wall. Freddy stop screaming and laughed at me.

"Ha ha ha ha! You should've keep an eye on the camera." he said.

"Did you make that laugh?!" I asked.

"What laugh?" he asked.

"Where did you came in?" I asked.

"Through the air vent?" he asked.

"H-How many old models are there?" I asked.

"3." Freddy answered.

"Then what I saw on the camera feed was the old model of you, only 10x demonic. It has bright white eyes and zombie-like teeth sticking outside of its lips." I described.

"Hmm... They were supposed to be turned off...unless..."

"Someone re-activated them from the beginning. That explain why the security guards, minus Jessica, got scared to death." I pointed out then we heard a loud static sounds and then a loud clanging sound.

"Foxy, was that you?" Freddy called through the PA mic.

"No. I'm back in the Pirate Cove, lad." replied Foxy. I check the cameras and Chica is crawling in the air vent, which she got stunned by my flashlight then check on Bonnie, who was at the Party Room. When I check the Backstage room where I saw the endoskeleton with a Toy Foxy mask, she's gone!

"Freddy... She's on the move." I said grimly.

"What?" Freddy checked the camera himself and view the camera monitoring BB's position. There's something crawling on the ceiling but the screen went static for a second then got visible again, except the entity vanished. We heard another sound coming from the Party Room and we spotted...her.

"Is that...**Mangel The Fox**?" I asked.

"The new Foxy... So it went rogue?" he asked.

"No. Look at her behavior." I said when I switch the camera screen to the hallway and Mangel was walking through there. She is beyond anything I've seen. Mangel doesn't have costume on but her endoskeleton are distorted, placed by random parts (like having her arm as a third leg), has curved sharp claws and was 2x taller then that Zombie Bonnie. She even has a secondary head but no mask and has one eye. Then the camera went blank. "Huh? Where's the picture?" I searched through all the cameras and they're blank.

"Shh! Listen..." said Freddy and we remained quiet.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh..." moaned a creepy human-like groan then the wall that sealed off the main entrance was being pounded by something. "Wheeerrrreeee isssss thhhee OOOfffiiiccce?!" hissed a demonic feminine voice. After 5 more banging, it's gone then we check the cameras. The picture is back and Mangel is now at the right air vent, crawling at great speed.

"Seal it! Seal it!" I yelled as I ran and slammed it down shut but Mangel's claws smashed it open and she crawled out, leapt up and clanged on the ceiling as she looked down at us with her two heads.

"Biiiiiite Offff '87!" she gave a demonic grin on both head then she dart her main head toward me, jaws ready but I grabbed a pipe and jammed it into her throat. Sparks flies as she start jerking then dropped down and began to approach us but Freddy swung his microphone and smacked Mangel's second head. She recovered and glared at Freddy. "YYYYoooouuu stuuuuupiiid boooy! Guuuuessss beiiing stuffffed in thhheee suuuiit iiisss nooot enoooougggh!" she snapped.

"W-What?!" gasped Freddy.

"GGRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" she roared as she dart toward Freddy, claws ready to tear him apart but I pushed him out of the way and the pipe impaled my left side.

"AARGH!" I growled as I pulled out a taser and activate it. Mangel grew wide-eyed and I grinned. I stabbed the taser on the pipe and transfer the electrical currents into both Mangel and my body.

"GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Mangel as she went haywire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed in pain the Mangel yanked the pipe off then pulled it out of her mouth with her claws then she dart out of the Office and continue running down the hallway.

**[Mangel's POV]**

Pain... So much pain! That Security Guard... That flesh...shocked himself to harm me?! Unforgivable! Must run. Must hide. Must get out of this stupid building. Front entrance... I see it. No time for stopping. Smash through it.

*Mangel leap forward and smashed through the door then stumbled over on the parking space. She looked up and spotted a 16-year-old girl jogging across the street*

More fleshs. Must kill. New animatronic. Rules!

*Mangel start stalking the girl then quickly hide in the alley as she passed by. She stopped for a while so she can check her watch until she heard Mangel's body making sparks and jerking sounds. She turned to the ally and gazed through the darkness.*

"Hello? Is someone there?" The female flesh spoke. No other flesh around. Strike hard. Fast. Bite of '87.

"GGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*Mangel sprung out of the darkness and lunged toward the girl.*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

*The girl screamed but failed to react as Mangel's main head snapped her head with her jaws then start swinging her around as she screamed even louder then Mangel grabbed her arm, pulled it and ripped it off from her limps, pouring blood on the floor then rammed her claws through her thigh and snapped it off then removed her half-chewed head, grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall then grabbed her leg and start dragging her into the darkness. She screamed even louder as she used her nails to gripped on the pavement but her fingers got torn off by Mangel's brute strength and dragged her into the alley. Her scream died out as Mangel continue slaughtering her.*

Got parts. New Animatronic... Must find _her_... Make Five Nights At Freddy's a place to die for! Mwah ha ha ha!

*Mangel noticed the lights on the buildings turned on because of her victim's scream then she stuffed her victims' arms, legs, breasts, head and eyes into the sack she found then climbed her way up the wall and to the roof. She used her optics to scanned around as she travel through the darkness of the night. After going 17 miles, she began to notice the sun is rising.*

Time almost up! Must find home. Get _her_ later.

*Mangel looked around in panick then spotted an old pizzeria at the deserted blocks. It has the sign that said _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ but it's missing the "e", "y", "a" and "z" and the place was broken down. Mangel gave a smile of joy with her distorted mouth and leapt down from the building, land hard enough to crack the pavement and charged toward the building. She open the door then closed it.*

Home! Home at last! Now...must rest... Recharge.

*Mangel walked through the hallway and walked past a poster that has the picture of Chica. She stopped for a bit and gazed at her. It was actually the blueprint for Toy Chica that someone left it there.*

Grrrrrr! Got perfect body. No fair! RRAAAGH!

*Mangel slashed the poster with her claws then arrived at the Pirate Cove where an outdated version of Foxy stood. It turned on by itself and gazed at Mangel.*

"A-A-A-Ahoy, m-m-matey. W-W-Welc-c-c-om-m-me to-"

*Before he finish, Mangel grabbed Foxy's head and crushed it, causing the parts and springs to popped out and his eyes flew out of his sockets, revealing his endoskull optics. She lifted him up and ripped him into two then threw him away.*

You're not Foxy. I am Foxy The Pirate Fox! That Hook is MINE!

*Mangel grabbed the hook and tear it off from the old Foxy then she threw the bag inside then she turned around and began to close the curtain*

Nighty Night. You can't save them.

*Mangel's eyes turned demonic black with pink pupils and shed black inks as her teeth, body and claws displayed blood then she completely closed the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ryan's POV]<strong>

"ARGH! That hurts like Hell!" I growled as I clutched my waist.

"Good thing we have replaceable door but now Mangel is on the loose." said Freddy. Chica, Bonnie and BB rushed in and Chica gasped at my condition.

"Ryan! Are you okay?!" she asked as she kneel at my left side and check my wounds. "Does it hurt?" she asked. It's a stupid question but I don't blame her.

"Only if I don't laugh." I groaned.

"What happen?" asked Bonnie and BB seems scared then we heard a music playing and starting to wind down. "Oh no! I forgot to wind up the box!" cringed Bonnie.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH! HEH HEH HEH!" chuckled that same demonic laughter, which I know that was the Zombie Freddy. BB pressed the light button on the right door and, appearing by the window, was Chica but 20x uglier and doesn't have feminine figure. Instead, she's rounder, thicker and more masculine-like, she doesn't have a short and her bibs has the word "Let's EAT!" instead of "Let's PARTY!" Her body are losing its color and was covered in mucus and blood. Her upper head was separated from the lower section, displaying a second mouth within her beak.

"I-I'm Chica! Wa-Wanna p-p-lay with me? PLEEEEASE?!" asked Zombie Chica in a creepy, distorted voice.

"WAAAAAAAHH!" exclaimed BB as he pressed the red button and slammed the door shut. Bonnie pressed the light of the left door and appeared Zombie Bonnie, staring at him with his demonic optics.

"Bonnie Bun-n-ny wants to be-be your bud-buddy! Heh hah hah hah!" he chuckled in a distorted voice.

"OH SHOOT!" cringed Bonnie as he punched the red button and slammed the door shut. Freddy checked the camera and saw Zombie Freddy's face staring at the camera. Freddy dart back in fear then we hear his laughter again.

"HEH HEH HEH! HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Freddy looked at the clock and it's 5:58 am then check my laptop's battery.

"Ryan, your battery is at 1%!" he exclaimed.

"Da...Da...Dammit." I groaned then my laptop turned off and the powers went off, forcing the doors to swing open.

"They turned off the power breaker!" gasped Chica. We quickly moved to the back of the Office and gather together as Chica held my head against her cleavage as she closed her eyes in fear.

"Nice knowing you, guys." said Bonnie.

"I'm scared." said BB. The music start slowing down and another music start playing. It's sound something like from _Hamlet_ or maybe it's the store's theme song. Then two white eyes appeared in the darkness, from the left entrance.

"Come on...come on...Ring the bell." I groaned. The music stopped and everything went dark. I turn on the flashlight and we startle in fear as Zombie Freddy, Zombie Chica, Zombie Bonnie and a strange sock-puppet-like entity with a jester mask stood before us.

"We just wanna p-pla-play!" said Zombie Bonnie

"PLAAAAAYYYY!" said Zombie Chica.

"IT'S ME!" grinned the sock puppet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" we screamed in horror as they approached us, to kill us and stuff me in an animatronic suit but then...

*DING-DONG, DING-DONG! DING-DONG!*

The bell ranged and my wristwatch shows that it's 6:00 am. Suddenly the animatronics disappeared before our eyes and daylight shines through the front entrance. We all look at each other then we fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle- Hope that's scary. Works more if you read it at night.<strong>

**Kida- Aw, man. This first night is already hard. Why is so complicat- *She can hear someone knocking the closed left door* What was that?! Baby, what was that?!**

**Axle- I think Foxy is knocking the door. Ah, look. His pounding reduce your powers to 49%.**

**Kida- That fox is knocking the door?! *gasp* NOO! GO AWAY! I don't want any girl scout cookies!**

**Axle- ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Replacement Or Extra Help?**

**Axle- Sorry for delay. I was focusing too much with _Gwen 10: The Omniverse War_.**

**Kida- We're already over 50%?! No! *She check the left door, shine some light and saw Bonnie* WAH! Shoot! *she clicked the close button but it got jammed; a PC error* What? What?! What?! Why? Why? Why? Why is this happening? Why can't I close the door? CLOSE THE DOOR! I don't even-it's jammed! Guys, it's jammed!**

**Kelvin- Oh, it's a PC error. Good luck. *he walked away.***

**Julie- Maybe he jammed it with some strawberry jam?**

**Tako- Ha ha ha! That's funny! Jammed with jam!**

**Kida- Oh, shoot! Why you do this to me?! Why? Waaah ha ha! No! No! Awww, crab nugget! Cra-**

**Bonnie- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

**Kida- AAAAHH! Waaah! *Kida fell off the chair and start crying***

* * *

><p><strong>[Foxy's POV]<strong>

Jess was the best friend I ever had. Her gift made me feel brand new and I now got a cool pirate captain uniform. We have been doing a test drive on the new security system we hooked up. It has been a while I haven't use my pirate lingo so it's a little rusty. We're going fine until when I return to the Pirate Cove...

"_Foxy, was that you?_" Freddy's voice spoke through the PA. I know what he's talking about. There was a clanging sounds but it came from another room.

"No, I'm back at the Pirate Coves, lad." I replied. Soon there was a huge banging sound so I went to investigate, only to see something crawling across the ceiling at great speed. I followed it and saw it stepping in the spotlight before it crawl in the airvent. It was my female counterpart, Mangel the Fox but this can't be her. She was offline and runs by basic AI, yet she's moving around like a savage beast searching for prey. She crawl into the airvent before I can stop her then I tried to head around and find a way to warn my friend until Mangel zoomed past me in a hurry then headed to the lobby. I'm a fast runner so I chased her and thought I corner her 'till she smashed through the door and fled. I cannot chase her because it's getting dawn and I don't want to be seen.

*Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong. Ding-Ding-Dong*

It's 6:00. Knowing the restaurant opens at 10 o'clock so I took the time to replace the broken door. It was easy as 1-2-3, even when I only have one hand and a hook. Don't ask me why do I have the hook. It was that Murderer's idea... As I was adjusting the door's swing until two very familiar face arrived. It was Mike Schmidt and Jessica, the Manager's daughter.

"Ay, Jessica. Surprise to see you and Mikey together again." I smiled.

"Don't expect us to be couple again after what he said about you guys." Jessica gave a frown at Mikey, which he shook his head in annoyed manner.

"I was talking about the old models, Jess. _They_ are the spawn from Hell, not our friends." Mikey seems to try and correct Jess' misunderstanding but she's not listening.

"Whatever. Foxy, what are you doing in the Lobby?" she asked me.

"Well, first, lassy, thanks for the parts and me new exterior skin, and captain clothes." I smiled and Jess gave a gentle smile.

"You're welcome. I took the same class that Murderer took so I can give you guys a fixer-upper. " she gave a smile. Jessica was a very dear friend to us all, though I'm worried now that I can see the scar on her neck.

"Now for the door... Mangel broke out." I said without a second thought. When I mention Mangel, Jess' smile faded and her face turned pale as she start stroking her scar.

"S-She broke out?! How can you let this happen?!" she asked in a very panicking tone, which Mikey tried to calm her down but got a elbow blow on his ribs.

"I spot the lass entering via the air duct so I went roun' to catch her but she dart out extremely fast and smashed the door. I can't follow that thing 'cause it's daybreak." I explained. "So I stay to fix the door then you arrive before I check on me mateys and Ryan."

"Well, let's check on them. Mikey, get the new animatronics from my van." she said, making me puzzled.

"New animatrionics? Our replacements?" I asked with worries.

"No, Foxy. You know there are more customers every months so I thought you all might need some extra-help." she said with sincere smile as she patted my back. I place my hook on my chin and thought a bit. Guess she was right, as Chica is having trouble serving all the pizzas to different customers and entertain the kids with Bonnie and Freddy at the same time. 3 are not enough and BB can't help beside being a balloon boy and I was "Out-of-order".

"Well... Let check our mateys first." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jessica's POV]<strong>

"Yes. Mike, while I'm gone, get the new animatronics in here A.S.A.P." I ordered my ex-boyfriend.

"Me?! Why me?!" that idiot whined. I hate it when he complained, especially when we were having dinner and he complained about the bill.

"It's easy! Just press the button on the back of their neck and lead them inside." I argued.

"Monty is okay. It's that rabbit! She's mean!" he whined again.

"Do you want to see which one of us is MEANER!" I roared at him and he dart outside in fear. Works all the time, though he claims he saw flames in my eyes when I'm angry. Guess that means I'm scarier.

"You haven't change, lass." said Foxy as he went ahead. I gave a cheerful smile and followed him. It was so easy...Okay, it's not easy. Someone sealed off the main entrance so I have to go around it and found a new door. Once we enter, we found the new kid and the animatronics lying asleep. I feel very irritated and my blood start boiling. I reach for my pocket and pulled out a blowhorn then pressed the top, letting out a loud noise.

"WAKE UP, LAZY BONE!" I screamed.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" everyone screamed in panick as they clutched their ears, either by my blowhorn, my scream or both. Freddy stood up and look at me as he try to stop the ringing in his ears.

"What was that for?!" Freddy yelled at the top of his lung. It's possible he was briefly deaf so he couldn't tell how loud he shouted.

"Why are you all sleeping here like some slumber party?!" I asked with irritation.

"We were not sleeping, Jessica. We fainted after a close call from our old models and that **Marionette**." Bonnie corrected me and he was right. Aside from the animatronics, that new kid didn't even snore. Speaking of him, I noticed he has a soak of blood pouring out from his waist.

"What happen to him?" Foxy asked.

"Mangel." the kid answered as he looked at Foxy then turn his eyes at me. "Guess you were right about Mangel... And boy, is she pissed off." groaned the kid. Okay, I shouldn't be calling him a kid because he's 20 but I'm a young 32 woman and I'm the new boss here.

"Did she do that?" I asked.

"Uh...No, you see, I jerked a pipe into her first head's mouth and, when she lunged at Freddy, I took the hit and I used my taser for a electro feedback, which hurts me hard but extra-hard on Mangel." he explained.

"Guess that explain why she dart off in a hurry and smashed through the front door." wonder Foxy, who dropped his pirate lingo for a minute.

"Will you explain what happen last night, from all of your POVs. Plea- NOW!" I yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." The man replied. I admit, he has a good head on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike's POV]<strong>

Man, this incident really reminds me of the day I worked at that broken-down Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. What I said about the old models are half-true; they are not spawn of Hell but they are down-right demons. They look extremely normal in their post on the Stage but when they start moving, their body was distorted, becoming creepy and disturbing. Plus, they all make that girly death scream and it always scares the wits out of me.

I also remember how the Phone Guy gave me advises about using the powers wisely, never check Foxy too much or too less, and keep the door close until they're gone. He gave me a few history about the Bite of '87 and the Disappearance of 5 Children. I felt sorry for him as he got killed but he asked me something... He wanted me to check the Freddy Mask in the backstage as he always wanted to know what's in there before he died. He knew he was going to die but never bother to send me direction so I can save him...

After I got fired, I took the chance to head in the backstage and find the Freddy Frazbear's mask. It's empty then I saw the Golden Freddy lying on the floor. I was sweating and scared because I saw that thing from my hallucination but I build up some courage and lift his mask off. It was Phone Guy...I can't describe him because he was broken and splatter apart, his eyeballs dangle out of his sockets and his jaws are loose. There was a note in his mouth that said "If you did me a favor of looking under the mask, head to the Manager's Office and look under the figurine of the new Toy Chica." I put the mask back on and head to my former boss' office. I found the Toy Chica figurine and lift her up, just to find a tape recorder where he record his messages. There's a note there too.

"_If you work overtime and survived the 6th and 7th Nights, then you are the Survivor. Take this tape recorder and use my knowledge to help others to become the Survivor too. The word... It's Me? That means _she's_ coming..._"

He never left his name but I know it's him. When he said _she's_ coming when that words appear, it's possibly Golden Freddy, for his laughter sounds like a girl giggling. Could it be that Golden Freddy is the 5th Child? No, it can't be. It was piled with all the corpses of Freddy and co.'s former human selves and now was accompanied with Phone Guy's. That's a mystery I haven't solve for years.

I arrived at the van by my ex's order, and vicious temper, and open the backdoor. Inside are the two new animatronics. **Monty the Monkey**, cool and humored monkey with green fur and has white cuffs, black tie and white apron around his waist. Jessica made him to help Chica to serve pizzas and other orders. And that...rabbit! She was based of Boonie's old model except female, shorter then me and, like all, has realistic exterior skin with real fur. I pressed the buttons on their necks and they are turned on.

"Okay, guys. Welcome to Freddy Frezbear's Pizza, where you will assist and make friends with the guys. Come on." I said as I went ahead.

"So, this is the haunted pizzeria?" asked Monty.

"No. The haunted one is on the outskirt of this town. This is the non-haunted one." I said. We entered inside but I notice someone is missing. "**Mallory**, get your robotic powder puff in here!" I yelled.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" I shouldn't said that as Mallory charged in to kill me.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed as I ran away and hid behind the curtain of the Pirate Cove. I waited in there for 7 minutes until the curtains was pulled open by my ex. There's that flames in her eyes again.

"What the HELL are you doing, hiding in Foxy's pose?!" she snapped at me. If she's Foxy, she might snap my head off.

"That rabbit's mean." I whimpered. What can I say? She's scarier then those demons.

"Mallory is not mean. She's shy and mute." she scowled me.

"Then how can she roar at me?" I asked as I step down the post and pointed at Mallory, who hang her head down timidly.

"She's mute at talking, buddy." chuckled Monty.

"Some man are you." Jessica frowned at me and I glared back at her.

"Oh yeah? If you are so tough, why are you so scared of Mangel? Was it because of that scar or because she looks like a demon from Hell?" I asked. Jessica was at loss of word and began to stroke her scar then looked at the others.

"You...you two head over there. The animatronics are waiting to give you a welcome." she said softly and they went ahead. I felt terrible as I notice her hurted look so I walked in and held her arms with my hands and she looked away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to s-" before I can apologize, she simply walked away and fold her arms.

"This discussion is over. Once the pizzeria's open, I don't want you talking to me." she said as she left. I remained silent, unable to call her name or anything then I heard a female voice behind me.

"It's Me!" I spun around and there's nothing...except loose strings, which I don't think it was there before.

"Man... This is getting creepy." I said to myself as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

After Mike left the post, the same puppet from before appeared with the strings, except now it has taken a full form, gaining arms and legs with sharp point and claws.

"It's Me! Purple Man..." it hissed in a robotic female voice then it vanished in the instant. The scene has switched to Ryan and the others.

"What do you mean Ryan have to leave?!" asked Chica.

"Chica, he needs to go to the hospital to get well. As of right now, he is not coming to the shift in the next two weeks." said Jessica.

"I-It's okay, guys. I almost die to save Freddy from Mangel." grunted Ryan in pain as he fell down on his knees and the bleeding starts.

"Oh man! He's bleeding again." exclaimed Bonnie and Mallory just stares in horror.

"Okay. MIKE!" Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs and Mike just tapped her shoulder, making her yelp in fear then turn to see Mike.

"Boo." smirked Mike and Jessica jabbed his arm.

"Don't do that, you idiot! Take Ryan to the hospital and I want to see your lying face back here at 10! NOW GO!" yelled Jessica.

"Okay, I'll be back in minute before you can say-"

"NOW!" yelled Jessica.

"Going!" said Mike as he picked up Ryan by his arm and carried him to the van.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jessica's POV]<strong>

Once my ex-boyfriend left the pizzeria to take Ryan to the hospital, I turned to the others.

"Okay, guys. Let's get to work. Monty, you help Chica with the pizzas and Mallory, you entertain the children." said Jessica. Mallory hang her head down timidly and was trembling. "Don't worry. They won't tear you apart." I reassured her since Mike must've told her about Mangel.

11:01 am. Business are back to normal and everyone are having fun. Thanks to my flash-driver where I download some good songs, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica sang new songs instead of the same old song they sang 20 years ago. I can see Monty serve the family some Chica's famous stuffed-curve pizza then I saw a middle-aged woman asked Monty for some steak, which that's stupid.

"Uh... Ma'am we don't serve steaks. This is a pizzeria, not a restaurant." Monty answered with a weird look.

"Ugh! Seriously? I shall talk to the Manager." I can hear her scowling from a mile and Monty just walk away. I walked up to her, arms folded and began to talk with her.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" I asked.

"What kind of restaurant are you running here if there are no steaks or anything?" she argued.

"Ma'am, have you read the sign on this building?" I asked again and she shook her head. "Then you need some glasses because the sign said Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. That means it's a pizzeria." I said in annoyance.

"I want a steak!" she argued.

"We don't serve steak, missy! Didn't you heard me?!" I asked.

"I don't care if it's a pizzeria, I want a steak!" she really wants a steak and I tried to be calm.

"Then I suggest you go to the restaurant that was across the street. They serve steak there." I said bluntly. She seems upset and left the table, leaving me with the urge to choke her then I heard a voice.

"It's Me!" I spun around and try to find the person who whispered me but there's no one then a hand cupped my shoulder and I yelped with fright.

"Mike, how many time do I-" when I turn around and ready to jab Mike's shoulder, the person who cupped my shoulder was not Mike, instead it's a man with short black hair, grey eyes and he was dressed like an FBI agent.

"Oh, so sorry. I thought you were my ex." I apologized. Where the heck is Mike! He said he's coming back.

"Are you the Manager here?" the FBI guy asked me.

"Right now. My Dad retired earlier." I told him.

"I am **Murtagh**, FBI Agent. I am here to investigate the incident of the little boy being eaten by one of your animatronic." he said after showing me his stupid badge.

"Look, my Security Guard just explain what happen. There is no need for further investigation." I said to his face then walked away from him.

"It may be so, ma'am, but we also have reports of a massacre in the ally and I believe this has something to do with the incident 20 years ago." that Murtagh said as he followed me. Then Chica approached Murtagh with a notepad.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Care to make an order?" she asked and Murtagh glared at her as he reached for his gun.

"You may act innocent but I know you're a bloodthirsty psycho in a suit." he said that and I was enraged.

"Hey, don't go blaming on the animatronics, okay?! There's nothing but endoskeleton and they won't hurt nobody unless someone hacked them." I yelled at him.

"Ma'am, do you recalled the man who murdered 5 Children 20 years ago?" he asked me and I frowned at him.

"He was dead, no?" I asked.

"Wrong. It turns out that 'Purple Man' as the children calls him was around 30 years ago, when a child was killed at Freddy's Family Diner and now 10 years later, he slain 5 children while wearing the Golden Freddy suit." Man, he talks crazy.

"What, you think he's a ghost?" I joked since there is no way Frank was same person. I mean, he's 19.

"You can say he receive plastic surgery, a living dead, whatever. But I think this killer is not just one man." he said.

"You think that Frank is related to that Purple Man 30 years ago? But why bringing it up now?" I asked him, thought I felt that... All the sudden, I feel scared.

"We believe that the Purple Man, or Frank, was still alive and is might be right here, hiding in these suits." he said with a dry tone.

"Frank is not here and we check out the animatronics several times." I told him.

"What about your ex and your new Security Guard?" he asked me.

"Mike took him to the hospital because a pipe fell off and impale his waist. They're still at the hospital." I told him and I noticed his eyes shift to the left and stares at Mallory, who was playing with the children while Monty and Chica serves the pizzas.

"New animatronics?" he asked.

"That's right. I made them myself and they are perfectly safe." I told him then I heard the music play and turned to see the children gather around the Pirate Cove then the curtain open to reveal Foxy.

"Ahoy there, matey! This ye Captain Foxy the Pirate Fox." smiled Foxy. His pirate lingo is getting better then Freddy pointed at Foxy so everyone turns to see Foxy.

"Look, everyone. Foxy looks brand new! How ya feeling, Foxy?" asked Freddy.

"Better then 'ever, Freddy. Now who wants to hear the story?" asked Foxy. A girl walked up to Foxy and open her arms.

"Can I hug you?" she asked and I noticed Foxy hesitate a little then he smiled and gave her a hug. That's when that F***BI shove me aside, approached Foxy and forced him to let go of the girl and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't even think about it, Captain Hook! You're not tasting another bite!" he yelled as he aimed his revolver at Foxy. I ran up to him and pulled him away from Foxy.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, so you like to see the children get their frontal lope chew off by this...psycho?" asked Murtagh and I glared at him.

"Foxy is not a killer. Now I want you and your badge out of here! GET OUT!" I yelled at him as I pointed at the exit.

"You are facing the la-"

"I WAS A COP ONCE! NOW GET OUT OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE ABOUT A ROGUE FBI WHO THREATEN TO WRECK MY ANIMATRONICS WITHOUT SOLID PROOF OF HIS REASON! OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which made everyone stares at us and the children are starting to cry. Murtagh finally stood down, put away his gun and walked away. As he left, I looked at everyone and I sighed. "Sorry... Sorry for what happen, everyone. Please, enjoy yourselves." I apologized. Everyone nodded and resumed back to their business and the children gave Foxy more hugs, thinking he was scared. To tell you the truth, he is scared, for the first time, he was scared by a Human.

But I have the feeling we might see that guy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle- Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Kida- So you just tell me about the strange things happening around here-**

**Phone Guy- _Uh...I-I think you should keep an eye on the animatronics during this call, just to be sure everyone is in their place._**

**Kida- Yeah, right. As if they could just walk in and- *she lower the camera and Chica appeared.***

**Chica- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

**Kida- EEEEEEEEEKKK! *she pounced on me and start hugging in fear.***

**Axle- Hate it when Chica does that...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Marionette Strikes!**

**Axle- Hi guys. I decide to give some Theories. Let's start with...let's see... *flipping the pages***

**Kida- Night 2. Okay, need to stay on my toes. *phone rangs in the game* Hello? Hello?**

**Phone Guy- _Hello, uh hello?_**

**Kida- Yeah, talk to me.**

**Axle- Here it is. The Theories of Incident of Freddy's Family Diner. Occurring to the Death Game of the one where you control Freddy to give cakes to the children, it shows a lone child was crying outside of the diner (judging the size of the area and to the Youtuber's theories) and it is unknown why the child was crying. Could he/she got lock out? No, it's a diner and it was open so the child was crying for some unknown reason then a purple car drove up behind him/her and came out the Purple Man with a sadistic grin. Suddenly the child start crying even harder and start pouring more tears until he/she died (the pixel figure turned grey) with tears flowing on his/her face then the Purple Man drove away, followed up with the jumpscare of the Puppet, or Marionette as everyone called her.**

**Since almost everyone says the Marionette is a female (because of the feminine lips, feature and somewhat body figure), it is possible the crying child is a girl and her soul was manifested as a Marionette, judging the sudden jumpscare.**

**When the AMV of the Marionette with the song _It's Been So Long_ was posted, fans theorized that the Marionette was a teenaged girl who left her mother since she ignored her many times then she got killed by the Purple Man, who played her corpse as a puppet. **

**Other videos shows that Marionette was the Mother of the 5th child and that she committed suicide when her son remained missing for 2 months and she was overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt for ignoring her son too much that she became the Marionette.**

**No one really know about the Marionette's origin or anything. Scott is a tricky one so, for the favour of my fanfic, I'll think of something.**

**Kida- This Phone Guy is so non-chant yet very resourceful. Axle, can you...sit with me? I want a big strong man at my side.**

**Axle- Okay. But I am still scare of this game.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike's POV]<strong>

Man, it's already 12:00 pm! Jess is going to kill me but it's not my fault. I was hungry and went to the cafeteria for a bite but the line is long then, an hour later, some darn nurse won't let me leave just because some FBI agent is looking for me and Ryan. Hope Ryan is okay, because the wound is very serious.

I head back to Ryan's room and found him lying on his bed, playing with his IPod.

"That's the way. Fight the pain." I joked. Ryan lower his IPod and grinned at me.

"There is no way I'm going to laid down and play freeze. I bored till I fall asleep." he smiled before resuming his game. "Have you ever had an hallucination?" he spoke at me.

"Lot of times during my 7 shifts. I saw crying children on the walls, the word 'It's Me!' flashes before my sight, and the sound of a girl laughing." I told him.

"That Marionette... She said 'It's Me'... Is she connected?" Ryan asked me.

"I barely know nothing about the Marionette so I can Mario**not**te tell you anything." Ha ha, that's funny but Ryan stares at me as he lower his IPod.

"Man, your puns sucks." he said.

"Screw you. It was funny." I chuckled then I decide to pop a question. "So, do you like Chica?" I asked with a devilish smile on my face. Ryan didn't look away from his game but he heard me.

"She's a good friend and sure makes a good cupcake." he replied. Guess I didn't ask correctly.

"I mean do you love her?" I asked again.

"Now that is just wrong! She's an animatronic-"

"Animatronic with a soul!" I cut in.

"The point is, I can't be with her... I just can't." he replied sadly as he held down his game.

"There's more then just her being an animatronic. Someone is in the way?" I asked again.

"Yeah... My annoying girlfriend." he sighed.

"Oh? Who's she and why she's annoying?" I asked.

"Her name was **Angela White** and she was the most whiny, obnoxious and talkactive girl I ever dated. At first, our relationship was smooth until she suddenly reveal her true color and never leave me alone for a day. It's like I'm dating Steve Urkel's sister." he complained.

"Then why didn't you break up with her?" I pointed out.

"If I did, her mother comes down with her boomstick. She's all about 'You must respect my little angel' or 'she need to be married and have her husband support her', all that shit!" he scoffed then the door open and entered a 17-year-old girl who was dressed in white cowgirl outfit, tanned, has pink eyes, blonde hair and she has the cutest smile I have ever seen.

"Munchkin!" she squealed.

"Oh no! Angela?!" gasped Ryan in horror as she tackled him with a hug.

"OOOH, my baby cake! I missed you so much! When I heard you got hurt, I ran down as fast as I can by riding your car." she cooed.

"You took my car?!" exclaimed Ryan. This is the best moment ever, heh heh.

"Don't worry, I parked it near the fire hydrant, although water was pouring out from it." Judging by that, looks like she rammed the car against the fire hydrant.

"You crashed my car!? Angela!" Ryan screamed in anger and it was too funny.

"Sorry, I'm not a good driver but it's the only way to get here." she said with a sad face.

"What about taxi? You can call one and he or she will drive you here." Ryan said with a hysteric tone.

"Ooh... I should've done that." said Angela.

"Yeah, you should've." frowned Ryan then Angela noticed me and I waved at her.

"S'up. I'm Ryan's new pal, Mike Schmidt." I greet her.

"Please to meet you. I'm Angela White." she smiled at me.

"I know. Ryan was just talking about you a minute ago." I grinned and Ryan looked at me with anger and try to tell me to shut up but Angela got the message.

"You were talking about me?! Oh, my sweet applepie, I love you!" she squealed as she start cuddling Ryan and he glared at me.

"I will kill you!" he mouthed and I chuckled then a dude enter the room. Big guy, short black hair, grey eyes, sassy FBI uniform. Guess that's the punk who kept me from leaving and sign my death warrant on Jess' black list.

"Are you Mike Schmidt, Jessica's ex and former night guard?" he asked me.

"Who wants to know?" I asked him then he flashes his badge at me.

"Agent Murtagh, FBI. I am here to ask you of what happen at the pizzeria." I don't like his tone... It smells like an agenda.

"Be specific." I told him as Angela start feeding strawberry shortcake at Ryan, who gave in because he's hungry.

"Okay. Tell me what happen at the night the little boy died." he said and I frowned at him then Ryan spoke up after shoving Angela aside for a sec.

"I told you cops already. While I was occupied with the boy, someone broke in and hacked Foxy, commanding him to attack us then he power-down at the loss of battery." Ryan told him.

"Sure, right. Unless you slain the boy by wearing Foxy's suit and blame it for the murder." said the FBI-jerk.

"Listen to me, you a*****, I did not kill that boy, okay!?" he snapped.

"According to the customer, you let out your anger on the boy because he was playing with the rabbit robot?" he said as he read his notepad.

"He was kicking Bonnie and threw pizza at him, which fell on Chica. Yes, I lost my temper but I do not have the urge to kill him, never!" he pointed his finger at him.

"That's what you think. Mrs. Jones told me you have a anger issue that you need drugs to relieve yourselves." that guy has a smug grin on his face and that made Ryan extremely anger, causing the machine to beep rapidly as the pressure of his pulse.

"It was a medical pill! How dare you twisted my mother's answer!" Ryan got so angry he start to pull the cords off his arm and began to stand up but Angela tried to hold him down and I shove the FBIdiot out of the room.

"Yo, pal. I dunno what's your beef but this is why I hate FBI agents. They always insulted and bad-mouthed the people so they get rail up and you bang them and Boom! Case closed, you're a hero. Listen to me for a second, just because we were Security Guards doesn't mean we're following the Purple Man's footstep. All the Security Guards from the two previous pizzeria either went missing or quit. Frank was fired for tempering the Toy Model of the Animatronics on his first day and the Phone Guy who helped me work through the shifts went missing! So flip your FBIdiot badge at someone that doesn't work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, okay?!" I argued with him then he point his finger at me.

"Listen, smart mouth! I am investigating the crimes here and until I find the killer, you are all suspect." he told me and I shove his finger aside.

"Then about you go investigating somewhere else that doesn't have us in it. My friend needs some rest so he can heal and I need to keep my skin on and get back at the pizzeria before my ex buried me in the ground. And that was just an expression!" I pointed at him. All the doctors looked at me and the FBI. He finally walked away but I told him something else. "And a word of an advice: Play _Alex Wake_ game. You can see what an a***** the FBI are." I grinned as I walked back in before Murtagh looked back at me for that quip.

Ryan doesn't look so good. He's very pumped with anger but when Angela managed to calm him down, he's very tired and unable to move his arms. I looked at Angela and asked her a question.

"Does he really need his medical pills.?" I asked.

"Munchkin needs his pills to get control of his anger. Last time when he forgot his pill, he broke the bully's jaws. He's still alive but the pain was great that he mustn't move his mouth for 4 days. The another time he lost his temper, when his father locked him in his room, he was very angry that he smashed the door down into pieces by slamming his arms 5-7 times then he beat up his father." she explained to me, leaving me pretty shocked.

"Well...he had it coming... He doesn't care about me or Mom... Always lazing around and blame us for being lazy... He provoked me and threw away my pills so Mom divorced him." Ryan panted with a heavy breath. I rolled up my sleeves and look at the watch. It's 1:05.

"I need to get back at the pizzeria. Hope Jessica doesn't strangle me." I said as I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Mallory's POV]<strong>

Our first day at the pizzeria... It's kinda of cool. I couldn't talk because Jessica try to fix my voice box but it kept falling apart. She feel sorry for me but that's okay. I'm not much of a talker. The children were kind and peaceful, filled with innocent. Chica is great friend to hang out with and Bonnie show me how to play the guitar, and told me I didn't need to sing on stage, just strum the guitar but I decline because I might get stage fright.

That Human, Agent Murtagh, got very aggressive with Foxy. I was so scared and don't fully understand why he called Foxy a killer when he hugged a little girl and Jessica defend him by ordering the agent to get out. Everything resume to normal and Monty brought some pizza to me.

"Here, Mallory. The kids looks hungry." he said to me with a cheerful smile. I nodded and carry the pizza tray to the children as they listen Foxy's story about a man who went mad after losing his leg to a white whale and vowed to get revenge but failed as the white whale fled.

It was the Moby Dick story but he soften it by saying that everyone survived the attack and Cap. Ahab was unconscious, which Foxy explains that it is not good of getting revenge on someone because it will bring more pains to everyone beside yourself. The children loves his story and enjoyed the pizza.

I looked to the stage and watched as the music "_Dancin' With Myself_" played and Freddy sang the song while Bonnie play the guitar and Chica dances as she backed up Freddy.

"It's Me!" I heard a creepy voice whispering to me and I turn around timidly, just to see a present box behind me. I sighed in relieve and pick up the box and take it back to the Party Room. That's when I saw Balloon Boy, giving balloons to the kids and even play tag with them. I smiled as I arrived at the party room and placed the box there. It felt a bit heavy so I open the box and look inside. There's a puppet stuffed inside the box, A costume, maybe? Who knows. I closed the box and head back to find Jessica to see if she's alright. As I walked to the lobby, I found Jessica arguing with Mike.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she snapped him.

"Sorry, the cafeteria has a long line and that nurse didn't let me go because of that FBIdiot." Mike explained himself. He's not a bad person but he doesn't like me because I act very mean at him when he calls me names or making terrible puns.

"FBI? Was it the jerk named Murtagh?" she asked and I now hate that Murtagh.

"That's him- Wait, he interrogate you too?" Mike asked in surprise.

"That **** claims that Frank and the Purple Man are connected and the said ex-Security Guard is among us. When Foxy hugged the girl, he threaten to kill him, thinking he's going to bite her head off." Jessica scowled about Murtagh's action.

"Man, what's that guy's problem? He even think Ryan killed the child when he lost his temper on him. Ryan was about to lose it until his girlfriend calm him down." said Mike.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" she asked and I got curious.

"Oh, Ryan's sweet, talkactive and 'obnoxious' girlfriend, Angela White. Wanna know her driving? She took Ryan's car and rammed it at the fire hydrant at the hospital." he start chuckling, even Jessica start laughing. I find that funny too so I giggled quietly then Mike noticed me and smiled. "Oh, hey. What's a **Mallor**?" he asked with that stupid pun, which I grabbed the clipboard and threw it at his face. It knocked him down real good and Jessica was satisfied.

"Who's laughing at your pun now, Mikey?" Jessica smirked at him then she looked at her watch. It's 1:26, according to my computer brain so I went back to work but until I overheard a man whispering to himself, something about finding evidence to close down the pizzeria and put the animatronics to be disassemble. That scares me alot that I ran to the others.

I found the others and start waving at them, since I can't talk. I can talk but I only make squealing sound. Monty noticed me waving at them and looked at the others.

"Hey, Mallory is trying to say something." he said and they looked at me. I start doing charade by acting as the man then I picked up a blank paper and observe it then I held up a sign that said "Closed" then pointed at them and pass my finger across my throat, gesturing about our death.

"I don't get it." said Bonnie, which it irritated me and I start pouting.

"Mallory said that someone is trying to find proofs to make Jessica closed down the pizzeria and disassemble us." Monty got the message and I was glad.

"Does that mean we have to scare him?" asked Chica. She sounds like she dislike that idea.

"Either do that or let our old selves kill him." Freddy said.

"Old selves?" Monty asked.

"Long story." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

It was 11:45 pm. The pizzeria is closed after Jessica activate the new security system that Ryan made with the animatronics' helps. The Animatronics are at their stations while Mallory remains in the backstage and Monty stays at the Lobby counter, remain stationery. There was a jingling sounds of a key and the door was unlocked by a mysterious man Mallory overheard, who was carrying a Master key, a unique key that can unlocks almost all the locks. He has brown hair, wore black cap and purple shirt with red bow-tie, and his eyes are blue. He look around carefully then walked his way to the Office, carefully as he avoid the motion lasers then he arrived at the Office.

"Hmph. So this is Ryan's Office. Not too shabby." muttered the man as he sat on the chair then saw a laptop left by Ryan, fully recharged and was in Sleep Mode. He pressed the keyboard and the computer turned on, just to view the Security Cameras' feeds. "So he hooked the security feeds to his laptop." he muttered then his cellphone start vibrating. He took it out and answered it.

"_Agent Thomas?_" asked the voice of Murtagh.

"Agent Thomas here, Murtagh." said Thomas. "I am in position and ready to investigate." he said.

"_Good. Report when you're done. We'll close this place down and put Ryan in jail._" said Murtagh with a chuckle. Thomas end the call then he began to search through the feeds to view the event from the day before yesterday but the section where it happen only have audio, which it's Camera #6.

"Blast it! Ryan must've sabotage the camera's lens or something." muttered Thomas then noticed the Freddy Fazbear Mask on the table behind him. He picked it up and gaze at it. "Why does Ryan has the Mask and not the costume?" he wondered then check the laptop.

"I wonder if there are anything useful." frowned Thomas then noticed a new e-mail, which it was 2 seconds ago. He clicked it and it open into a list.

_It's Me. Wanna survive?_

1. _Wanna save powers? Close the door only when necessary._

2. _Use the cameras wisely. Watch your blind sides._

3. _Check the Pirate Cove. Foxy doesn't like being watch so don't check too much or too less._

4. _See the music box in front of you? Keep the music playing or else._

5. _If the animatronics enter the Office via door or air vent, wear the Mask until they leave._

6. _Don't wear anything purple._

_Signed by,_

_Me!_

Thomas was completely confused of the messages, nor who the heck is "Me" and what's his/her purpose. He began to search for the animatronics by checking Cam #1A, where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are then scroll through several Cams, check the Pirate Cove and saw the new animatronics in their poses then he checked the cameras. Everything is normal so he decide to investigate thoroughly until a new message appear. He open it and read the following message.

_Stay in the Office, FBI. If you go out, you can't tell who's coming._

_Signed by,_

_Me!_

"I don't know who is this idiot or how did he know I'm a FBI but I have a job to do." frowned Thomas as he began to leave but the door instantly shut itself before him then close the second door. A new message popped in and it open itself.

_I know everything because I am always thinking! You want me? Then play by my rule!_

_Signed by,_

_Me!_

Thomas started to sweats as he saw that this "Me" was watching him somehow and won't let him out unless he remain in the office 'till 6 am. He sat back on the chair and the doors open itselves. The Laptop says it's already 12:13 am so he better play along. He observe everything in the feeds then check the animatronics. The camera panned from left to right then Thomas yawned deeply as he was getting bore then look at the camera. Bonnie vanished from his post and that made Thomas immediately check the camera around and stop at Camera #2A, where it view the hallway and Bonnie's silhouette was seen by the light.

"H-He...moved but I only look away for a second... That's not enough to get in the suit!" quiver Thomas then the camera went blank. Frustrated, he start clicking the Cam #2A repeatedly until the picture returned and Bonnie's gone. He remained frozen in fear then heard someone crawling through the airvent so he held out a flashlight and shine at the airvent 1, where Bonnie stands near the entrance with a wide smile, glaring at Thomas. Thomas grew very afraid then remember the Mask so he grabbed it and wore it. Bonnie crawled out of the airvent and observe Thomas, who was breathing heavily. After a few seconds, Bonnie went back to the airvent and left. "Phew... He..He thought I was Freddy... What are they playing at?" he wondered after he took his Mask off then check the camera. Bonnie went back to the Diner room and gaze at the camera with his guitar. He closed the right door just in case, however the airvent door was broken because of Mangel.

He smiled with relieve then check Cam #1A, just to find Chica missing. He checked Cam #4B, 3, 5 then 7, where Chica, without her eyes and beak, stands in the hallway, next to the bathrooms. Thomas grew pale as he thought the Killer was just one person wearing the suit but 2 animatronics are moving... Could it be Frank, controlling them remotely?

Seeing that Bonnie is not coming to the door, he open it and resume watching the cameras, only find Chica has moved to the next section. He scroll through Cam #3, 5 and stopped at #1C, where the curtain was slightly push aside by Foxy's paw as his silhouetted face can be seen within. Thomas become even more scared, now 3 animatronics are active. He check Cam #4A and found Chica walking down the hallway, smiling a creepy smile as she tilt her head slightly then check Cam #2B, where Bonnie was standing on the camera edge, staring at the door. Thomas immediately shut both doors and check the cameras. Suddenly he heard a voice as something crawling in the airvent 2.

"Hello!" Thomas look at the airvent 2 and flashes the light, just to find BB coming out. He quickly shut the airvent door and BB start laughing as he leave then Thomas check the camera. At the Diner Room, he saw Chica's silhouette then check the Pirate Cove where Foxy is still in position then check the backstage, just to find Mallory standing right in front of the camera, staring her eyes right at it.

"WAAAAAH!" yelped Thomas as he dart back and dropped the chair. "Now 5!?" panted Thomas as he check the windows and no sign of Bonnie so he open the door then check on the right and open the door as he flash the light, revealing Chica.

"I'm Chica! Wanna play?" she asked sweetly with her creepy smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Thomas in horror as he rammed his hand against the red switch and swung the door shut. He start panting deeply and sat down as he calm down then he check the Pirate Cove... Foxy is out, standing outside of his post and stares at the camera, making Thomas confused. He check the light of the right door and Chica appeared by the window with a pizza box in her hand.

"Let's eat!" she smiled.

"NO WAY!" panicked Thomas. He check the storage room and Mallory remain staring at the camera directly then check the next room, where Mallory is in the Party Room, right next to the airvent as she kneel down and stare at the camera. "Left airvent... Door's busted..." whimpered Thomas then check at the Pirate Cove. Foxy's gone and Thomas check the hallway, just to find Foxy sprinting down the room very fast with his hook ready. After one second of seeing this, he threw himself at the left door and pushed the button, slamming the door shut. Foxy arrived at the closed door and start pounding the door several times until he stopped. Thomas refused the door, knowing Foxy is waiting outside to bite his head off. He sat down quietly and heard someone crawling out of the airvent so he quickly wore his mask and stares at the airvent, where Mallory popped out and look at the FBI agent then crawl away. He took it off and sighed quietly as he check the cameras but they are all blank then there was a clanging sounds in the Kitchen then the picture returns and Monty was standing in the middle of a Kitchen.

"..." Thomas remained silent then check the Cam #1A and saw Freddy is still there. Then he check Cam #4A, where Monty is walking down the hall with a cheerful smile then move to Cam #4B, where he's now outside the door. He closed the door and shine the light to find Monty staring at him with a big smile. "Nice try, Monkey Boy." chuckled Thomas as he check the bathroom hall, where a mysterious silhouette was peeking out from the women restroom. Judging the shape, it was Freddy Fazbear but when he check at Cam #1A, Freddy is still there. He went back and forth 4 times and noticed that the shapes are very different, then the laughter was heard.

"HEH HEH HEH! HEH HEH HEH... HEH HEH HEH HEH!" laughed the demonic laughter as Thomas' heart start beating faster and faster as he looked around in fear then look at the camera, just to find the silhouette missing. He check Cam #4A and Zombie Freddy appeared in front of the camera.

"This...This is too much..." gasped Thomas then a new mail appeared and he answered it.

_My favorite song is Grandpa Clock. I don't want it to end. Wind that box._

_Signed by,_

_Me!_

He haven't even notice the music box was playing that song but now it's starting to wind down. Then a new mail arrived and he answered it.

_You're wearing purple, aren't you? Are you the Purple Man?_

_Signed by,_

_Me!_

"W-Who are you? Why the music box is so important?" he whimpered then a new message arrive.

_Wind that box if you want to live! I am losing my temper!_

_Signed by,_

_Me!_

"O-Okay!" panicked Thomas as he grabbed the music box and start winding it but he was too scare that he didn't wind it properly and the song end. Suddenly the music _Bop! Goes the Weasel_ began and the winder start turning by itself then gaze at the laptop where the camera was viewing the Party Room. Suddenly the big box open up and emerged the Marionette, who was very tall since her head nearly touch the ceiling then she vanished. He looked up from the laptop and already the Marionette stands before him as all the doors, minus the airvent 1.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! So, we meet at last...Purple Man!" laughed the Marionette as she glared at him and white glowing pupils appeared within her eyes.

"I-I-I am not the Purple Man! You said I'm a FBI, so I am!" begged Thomas.

"The Purple Man was a Security Guard! You killed my son and his 4 friends! You tortured me like the puppet I am now! Now it's time for you to die!" she snarled.

"W...Who...are you..." gasped Thomas as he fell down on the floor.

"... IT'S ME!" she screamed as she lunged at him with her claws ready but Mallory crawled out of airvent and let out a squeal of alarm as she tackled the Marionette away from Thomas and pinned her against the wall. "ARGH!" she grunted in pain then the door open and entered Zombie Freddy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Zombie Freddy as he lunged at Mallory, grabbed her ears and yanked her away from the Marionette, making her squeal in pain then Freddy dart in and grabbed his old self, pulled him away and start wacking his face with his microphone.

"Foxy, help Mallory!" ordered Freddy as Bonnie entered the Office with Foxy then turn around and swung his guitar to smack Zombie Bonnie back then Zombie Chica smashed through the window then Chica grabbed her wires from her arms, pulled her back and slammed her against the wall then Foxy charged in and rammed his hook against Marionette's arm.

"GYAAAH! KILL HIM! KILL THE PURPLE MAN!" snapped the Marionette. Chica slammed Zombie Chica against the window edge then Monty arrived with a butcher knife and start cutting her neck until she got beheaded, causing her body to shut down. Bonnie swung his guitar, sweep Zombie Bonnie's legs off the floor and slammed his stomach, crashing on his back then start bashing his endoskull repeatedly until he start jerking and his face released sparks until he stop moving after a last blow. Freddy threw away his mic then rammed his hands on Zombie Freddy's face then forcefully ripped his head off, leaving his neck sparking and collapsed on the floor. Then everyone grabbed Marionette and hold her down as Mallory looked at Thomas.

"I-I wanna go home..." whimpered Thomas.

"Yi...Yi..." squeak Mallory then tried to squeal strongly. "Co! Me! Yi! Me!" she squeak as she made hand gestures.

"C-Come with you?" he asked and Mallory nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle- To be continue. The next part will arrive soo-<strong>

***Kida noticed the cameras are all blanks and it was making a strange sounds then she lower the camera just to find Bonnie in front of us.***

**Bonnie- _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**Axle and Kida- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Her!**

**Axle- Her? Yeah, you were wondering what the chapter's name is "Her!"... You'll see in a bit.**

**Kida- WHY IS THIS SO HARD! SHOW YOURSELF!**

**?- _Dum dum dum._**

**Kida- Who said that?! Who's doing the dum-dum?!**

**Kelvin- *mimic caveman* Me smell 'fraidy baby on the computer seat. You eat.**

**Kida- Shut up, Mr. Director!**

**Kelvin- Ha ha ha. C'mon, it's just a game.**

**Kida- Hmph! Now... *click the door button and it's stuck* Oh no! What am I doing?!**

***Click click click!***

**Chica- _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**

**Kida- D'oh! I'm dead. My eyes are dangling out...**

**Kelvin- Urk! Blaaaaah!**

**Axle- Ah, dude! Now I have to clean up the floor.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Freddy's POV]<strong>

Thankfully, Mallory took the FBI agent out of the Office and took him to the lobby. Now, all we can do now is to hold the Marionette down.

"LET ME GO!" she boomed. She seems very angry at us for not letting her kill the FBI and for destroying our old selves, minus Foxy. "HOW COULD YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HELPING THE PURPLE MAN!?" she screamed as she try to break free but Monty, Bonnie and Chica held her down while Foxy grabbed her strings and yanked her back, restraining her movement. Now it's my turn. I picked up Mike's taser he left behind and stabbed her face. It electricuted her very badly as she enter a trance then she passed out. To tell you the truth, she is no animatronic. She doesn't have endoskeleton inside her, yet she has white eyes within the socket.

"Whoo! Who the Hell is this?!" asked Monty.

"We don't know. We called her the Marionette or the Puppet but she barely even talk to us, except demanding us to maintain the music box playing because the music 'calms' her down." answer Chica as everyone stood up and Foxy dragged her out of the Office. I stay behind as I look at the broken model of ourselves. Not a movement, not a word...like we just liberated the souls out of that body. It's odd... Our old selves...they were trying to protect the Marionette...and why she call the FBI...the Purple Man? This night is getting stranger by the second. I shook my head and walked out of the Office and head down the hallway.

I arrive at the Lobby, where Mallory was giving coffee to the FBI while Monty and Foxy tied the strings around the Marionette and put her on the table.

"S-So...you all have the mind of your own?" the FBI asks us. The secret is out and, well, he's trying to find evidence to kill us. Mallory brought some pizza and Monty offer him a chair so he can sit down and breath deeply. Finally, he's calm and I began to explain, with a question first.

"Why do you want to find evidence that Ryan kill the boy so you can force our best friend to close down our home and dismantle us?" I asked.

"Agent Murtagh order me to do just that because...well, he thinks Jessica is in league with Purple Man and Frank, since she build two animatronics, which it was the mute bunny and the monkey waiter." he answered my question.

"It's Monty and this is Mallory. She can't talk." Monty gave a carefree smile while Mallory timidly wave at him.

"Okay then..." I began. "I should start from the beginning..."

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

#_Flashback; 20 years ago_#

"_It's started 20 years ago. There were 5 children... Their names are **Carl Brown**, **Pete Cooper**, **Carmen Alison**, **Mikey Silver** and...**Eugene Parker**._" said Freddy as the scene fade in and shows 5 children sitting at separate tables and one of them. a 13-year-old boy with red hair tied in a small ponytail, red T-shirt and crimson pants, and has amber eyes, began to talk with another boy of his age, who has long brown hair, blue eyes and wore brown jacket and black pants.

"Man, I wish we haven't stole those parts..." he said with worries.

"Calm down, Mikey. It was a joke and, beside, we hid them in the locker at the backstage. I'm sure the technician will find it." smiled the boy.

"I hope so, Carl." sighed Mikey.

"So, does your Mom notice you're gone?" asked the 12-year-old girl with black eyes, yellow hair with green hairband, yellow over-the-shoulder shirt, green baggy short and blue shoes. The 9-year-old boy with blonde hair and wore a yellow sweater frown at her.

"Who cares? She doesn't even know I'm there. Always talking to her friends or going to work. I rather spend times in here." sighed the boy. Then the color lights shines around the area and shows the 3 animatronics on the stage; Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Rabbit. Unlike the Toy Model, they look very old and move at robotic behavior.

"These robots seems cool." said the 13-year-old boy with raven hair, violet eyes, black waist vest with purple inner shirt, black pants and has a wristwatch.

"I just wonder what are these new animatronics." wonder the blonde boy.

"Eugene, it's probably an upgrade for them but, why upgrade them? These guys looks okay." smiled the girl.

"You're right, Carmen." smiled the boy.

"You and Pete are the best." smiled Eugene as he gazed at the animatronics singing the classic song while Bonnie play the guitar.

"_These children pull a prank on the Security Guard, the Purple Man, by stealing some of the new endoskeleton parts and store it in the lockers. The Purple Man doesn't like it and began to hunt them down, starting with Eugene._"

After few hours, Freddy began to deliver a birthday cake to the child, with Eugene following him with a big smile. He got himself a bit lost as he look around for a big then he came across the office room where, within the darkness, he saw another animatronic. Judging of his appearance and animal details, it's Freddy Fazbear but golden with black top hat and black tie. He's much newer and humanoid-like, he even move like human instead of robot.

"Whoa! You are so cool! A Golden Freddy!" cheered Eugene as he hugged him from behind. Golden Freddy panned his blue eyes down and gaze at Eugene then smiled as he kneel down and look at him.

"Listen, little boy. I have 5 very special gifts for you and your friends. Bring your friends here and I'll prepare them." said Golden Freddy in a non-robotic voice and very gentle.

"Okay! Be right back!" waved Eugene as he ran out of the Office. Golden Freddy waved at him then stood up to find something. Eugene was so excited that he ran all the way to Mikey and Carmen as they were dancing.

"Carmen, Mikey! There's a Golden Freddy in the Backstage and he got a special present for all 5 of us." beamed Eugene.

"Special Gifts? Cool!" smiled Mikey.

"I love special!" chimed Carmen. Eugene quickly ran to the table where Carl and Pete were arm-wrestling and surprised them, causing Pete to pin Carl down.

"I win!" cheered Pete.

"Eugene, you made me lose." complained Carl.

"Don't worry, Golden Freddy is giving us special gifts! He's in the backstage!" said Eugene.

"Golden Freddy?" asked Carl.

"That's sounds special. Let's go." smiled Pete as they got up and follow Eugene, with Carmen and Mikey joined the party. They arrived at the backstage and Eugene wave at Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy! We're here!" Eugene called out to him. Golden Freddy turn around and saw Eugene and his friends entering the room.

"Ah, good. You're here." smiled Golden Freddy as he walked toward them. "Now, close your eyes. Close them so I can bring out your special presents." smiled Golden Freddy as he hid his hand behind his back. Carl and the rest become very confuse about something and they look at Eugene.

"Eugene, are you sure he's an animatronic?" asked Carl.

"What do you mean?" asked Eugene.

"He doesn't sound like a robot. He's sound like a guy under the s-suit..." Pete froze in fear as Golden Freddy close the door and held up a butcher knife as he gave a sadistic grin.

"I got you brats now! You shall be my new body part for my animatronics!" grinned Golden Freddy.

"Let us out!" yelled Mikey as he charged toward him as the loud music began to play then Golden Freddy swung his butcher knife and slice Mikey's left eye off. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Mikey in pain then Golden Freddy grabbed his arm and stabbed his throat. He start gaugling with blood as he clutched his bleeding throat, dropped on his knees and fell on his chest.

"MIKEY!" screamed the kids. Golden Freddy stood up and gaze at his blood-covered hand then glared at them.

"I don't like killing, but you stupid brats pushed me too far with your pranks and even tried to get me fired." frown Golden Freddy as he approached them.

"Carl, it's the Security Guard!" cringed Pete.

"The Purple Man?" asked Eugene.

"Purple Man? Hmph...Hmph hmph hmph! Nice ring to it." grinned Golden Freddy as he dart toward Carmen but Carl shove her aside and Golden Freddy start stabbing his body with his knife, splashing blood on his suit.

"YERAGH-" gasped Carl as his severed corpse fall on the floor then Pete ran to the door and tried to open but Golden Freddy impale his back then start killing him as Eugene start crying while Carmen start screaming in horror.

"Shut up! Your screaming is annoying!" yelled Golden Freddy as he grabbed Carmen's arm then swung his knife at her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Carmen's death scream was cut off as her body dropped down and Golden Freddy look at him as more blood has covered his body then he began to approach him as he remove his mask but the darkness silhouetted his face except his sadistic pyscho smile.

"You... You are very good kid. You brought your friends to me and, as my thanks, you can have a quick death and I have a special suit for you." smirked the Purple Man as he lift his knife and Eugene closed his eyes as the blade went down and struck him.

"_My God! That's what happen to them?_" asked Thomas.

"_Yes._" replied Freddy.

"_But...how did you know?_" asked Thomas again.

"_Because...they are us, we are them._" Freddy sadly replied as the flashback ended.

#_End Flashback_#

* * *

><p><strong>[Thomas' POV]<strong>

I couldn't believe my own eyes and ears. The story...it was too terrifying to imagine the whole scene. When I ask him how does he know about that, he answer me an answer that was difficult.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Their body were never found, remember? 5 Missing Children, no bodies were found." Freddy reminded me of the old newspaper clipping about the investigation that were unsolved for 2 months.

"Wait! The organic bodyparts found within Foxy during the Bite of '87... Missing Children were stuffed inside the suits...but that means!" I looked at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, each staring at me with a sad look in their eyes. I looked at the monkey and the mute rabbit and they were shocked of the story so that means the 4 classic animatronics are... "You're Carl, Carmen, Pete and Mikey?" I asked with a heavy breath.

"Yes. We barely remember anything from our past except our death. We were stuck in our zones, playing the same old song for 20 years until-" before Freddy can finish, the puppet thing...Me was waking up. My heart start beating faster as her eyes glared at me then she shot up, snapped the strings apart and display blood-filled fangs within her mouth.

"RAAAAAAAAGGHH!" she roared as she lunged at me. I cower under the table and curl up in fear. I have never been scared in my whole life but nothing happen so I slowly peek out from the table and, to my shock, all the animatronics, including the new ones, blocked her path. She began to speak in rage, enough for me to cower back down. "Why are you protecting him?! He took your lives away!" she demanded an answer from them then Chica the Chicken spoke.

"We don't want to kill him. He is not the Purple Man." she said, making me sigh in relieve.

"H-He's not?" That's surprise me. She suddenly sounds calm and afraid so I peek out and she gazed at the animatronic. "A-Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Wait a sec, lass! You think he's a Purple Man, because he wore the purple shirt?" asked Foxy.

"Well...yes..." she softly answer them and I stood up as I made another questions.

"Um...who is she?" I ask.

"Dunno, don't care. She slain half of the original workers of the Freddy Frezbear's Pizza except the Manager for unknown reason. We try to talk with her but she simply say-" before Bonnie answer, BB cut in.

"Wind the box and let me sleep." he smiled. "That's all she said. I dunno why she wants a very long nap." he shrugged.

"I wanted to forget the past... Waking up makes me remember...it mess with my temper." she softly answer as she look away. This is getting better and better, enough to make a good book.

"Who are you anyway. Nobody knows anything about you, not even **Jeremy**." said Freddy. I know that name! Jeremy Fitzgerald, the Security Guard before Mike Schmidt! He was reported missing after Mike's 4th shift and we couldn't find his body... Maybe if she knows.

"What did you do to Jeremy Fitzgerald, the former Night Guard before Mike?" I asked. Chica began to whisper to Foxy and Bonnie in confusion but I manage to hear her saying:

"The Phone Guy's name was Jeremy Fitzgerald?" I later heard Foxy exclaiming.

"No wonder he knew about our behaviors and told Mike to beware us when we couldn't control ourselves." I remain gazing at the Marionette and she sadly answer the worst answer I ever heard.

"I...I stuffed him in the Golden Freddy suit...along with your corpses..." she said as she gazed at the four animatronics.

"Oh my god..." I gasped.

"You killed Jeremy?!" gasped Chica in horror.

"Jeremy couldn't even say the 'F' word!" Bonnie snapped at her, making her back away in sorrow.

"I-I had to kill everyone... They killed you all...and used you as robots!" she start weeping and I was shocked to see tears pouring out of her eyes. Mallory walked ahead and kneel down as she gave her comforting hug.

"The workers wasn't part of our murders. The Manager didn't even knew our organs with attached to the animatronic until they start rotting and Foxy-" the Marionette cut in before Freddy finish.

"-bite the girl's frontal lobe off..." she said.

"How do you know all that?" Chica asked.

* * *

><p><strong>[Marionette's POV]<strong>

"I didn't mean to ignore Eugene... I didn't mean it..." I started whimpering as tears continue pouring down from my eyes. They all hated me...because I became the very monster the Purple Man was... Everyone was staring at me in confusion then Freddy spoke up.

"**Mrs. Parker**?!" he exclaimed my long-forgotten name.

"Eugene's Mom?! B-But how-you're-why?" Chica seems to be at loss of word and I hang my head down.

"I was there...when it happen..." I began.

* * *

><p>#<em>Flashback, 20 years ago<em>#

"_I was busy talking to my friend for so long, when I end the call... I notice Eugene is not home. I search for him for several days and my heart aches in guilt and pain when I realized that he ran away because of me. I ignored him every now and then when he needed me... My eyes never stop flowing tears... All I want to have my son in my arms again, sing him a lullaby and watch him smile with his beautiful eyes... Then a friend of mine told me he saw Eugene at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so I ran."_

[The scene shows Mrs. Parker, a beautiful 31-year-old woman with ebony hair, black shoulderless dress and black eyes, dash her way to the pizzeria and arrived at the entrance but...the doors was locked for unknown reason and she start banging the doors but no one could hear her because of the music and they didn't see her.]

"_I knock and knock, calling Eugene's name but he never answer... I saw the Purple Man entering the backstage from outside but...he's not what I first thought._"

[Mrs. Parker approached the Purple Man and plead him to help her get inside but he refused until she describe her son, making him grew surprised then frowned at her.]

"_He told me that my son tried to ruin his job by stealing the new animatronic's body parts with his friends. I refuses to believe him and told him to stop playing games and help me. He gave me a wild look in his eyes . He grabbed me and dragged me inside with such force, I start screaming in pain then he show me his incompleted animatronic._"

[The Purple Man brought Mrs. Parker to the Office Room and show her his creations. Then he start yelling at her irresponsibility for not controlling her son and she cried that her son ran away because she ignored him too much, making the Purple Man lose his temper and slapped her face.]

"_He put a duct tape on my mouth and tied my arms down, with these very strings it held my body. He told me that I am going to witness the consequence of my ignorance then start taking the endoskeleton he made for Golden Freddy out of the suit and stuff him inside the present box then he start wearing the suit himself. As he almost finish, Eugene enter the room. I tried screaming, warning him to leave but he couldn't hear me as he hugged the Purple Man, thinking he is the actual Golden Freddy. He told my son to get his friends for special gifts then he look at me with a grin as he grabbed a butcher knife. He said 'because I don't have enough time to find the missing parts or build new ones, I am going to use your son and his friends as replacements'. I start panicking and tried to break free but he start yanking the strings around, treating me like a puppet and mimic my words, mocking me and my guilts. I manage to kick him, only to anger him and he stabbed my waist. I was bleeding very badly then Eugene and you 4 enter the room...where he start butchering you apart while I can only watch in horror._"

[After the Purple Man killed Eugene, Mrs. Parker snapped, breaking the strings apart as she dart toward the Purple Man, only to evade, grabbed her strings and wrapped around her throat, choking her to her death.]

"_He stuffed me in the box and he left the Golden Freddy suit, filled with what's left of your corpses, and me near the dumpster. I woke up somehow and crawl out of my box..._"

[Mrs. Parker crawl out of her box and was gagging to near death then saw the Golden Freddy suit, covering in bloods and mucus as it lay dead. She went completely mad that she wanted to kill the Purple Man while she tried to breath then a mysterious figure appears and gave a gentle smile, only to rammed a Marionette mask on her face and suddenly she was succumbed with black electrical energy that transformed her into a Marionette.]

"_A woman turned me into a Marionette and told me that he is the Murder of all Children, for he also kill a child from Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner. She told me that I can kill him by targeting the Security Guard. I waited 2 months for the Purple Man to show up but he's long gone. Then...I saw him...Jeremy._"

[The Marionette peek out of her box and saw Jeremy Fitzgerald observing the old model of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Jeremy was very near Foxy and she heard the voice telling her that he is the Purple Man. She send a black energy surge that struck Foxy, causing him to start stammering his lines and malfunction. The girl was checking Foxy for the source of foul order while Jeremy tried to tell the girl's mother to get her away from Foxy but she decline, which led Foxy bite her frontal lope off. Jeremy, the Manager and the polices quickly pry Foxy's mouth open, resulting his jaw broken and the girl fell down and grabbed his skin, tearing it apart to reveal Mikey's organ connected to the endoskeleton. The Maironette was horrified of what she have done and quickly close the box.]

"_I was horrified of killing a child that I hid in the box and remain there for the rest of my life, only to emerge and slain every workers whenever the music box stop playing._"

#_End Flashback_#

* * *

><p>"... I...I just want justice." I sighed.<p>

"YOU! THEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MANIPULATED ME AND KILL THAT BOY!" Foxy snapped in rage at my action and charged toward me as he was about to kill me but Chica and Bonnie held him back. I defend myself.

"No. I didn't want to kill the boy, just that new Security Guard." I said.

"But I missed and kill the brat instead! You no-good poor-excuse-for-Eugene's-mother!" Foxy roared at me and I was hurted... I wanted justice but all I get is hatred and rejects...

"Ryan is not evil! Not even Mike or Jessica! How can you kill them when the Purple Man was the blame?" Chica asked me and I look at them... I started crying.

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't myself... My anger...is uncontrollable! That's why I want the music box to stay playing..." I cried then Freddy sat near me.

"So you kept our rage and sorrow within the old models? Why?" he asked me.

"W-When I saw you are tired of killing, I send your souls to the new models except Foxy then I had them doing what you all used to do." I sadly answer then sadness took over. "I... But you all changed so much and even defend the workers from your old models, like...you forgotten what the Purple Man done to you?" I asked as they all gaze at me with sadness.

"We haven't forgotten him...but we can't do nothing because he's already dead. The police found him and gave him the Chair." Bonnie told me and I was confused.

"Dead? He's not dead. Frank is dead. Frank was the Purple Man's brother and he took the blame for him so he can escape." I told them and when I said that, Chica and Bonnie was shown to have a nervous breakdown and Foxy start rubbing his left eye nervously.

"What about Mangel? She went out-of-control and I was wondering if you did that to her." Freddy asked me about Toy Foxy and I shook my head.

"I have no idea what control her or where she is." I answer and they grew even more shock.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Meanwhile at the broken-down Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we look inside and travel across the hallway. The area become distorted and appears the images of crying children on the walls then was replaced with "It's Me!" then the poster of Freddy got distorted then shows Freddy tearing his own head off then was replaced with a Golden Freddy poster with soulless eyes and a girl giggling echoes across the hallway. We arrived at the Pirate Cove and a pale-golden paw covered in blood and mucus reach out and pull the curtain aside, revealing Mangel trying to put on the body parts on herself but it kept falling off, much to her anger.

"Need some help?" asked a female voice. Mangel looked up and saw the owner of the voice. It was a Golden Freddy but was covered in blood and mucus then two demonic white eyes shine through the socket.

"You?! Are you..._Her_?" asked Mangel.

"Hmph hmph!" chuckled Golden Freddy in a feminine voice, despite having the suit model into a male animatronic. "We need more animatronics then we'll find the Purple Man and I have her child with me." Golden Freddy turn around and gazed at the mysterious figure whose body was shapen like a humanoid and blood are dripping from its hands.

"..." it remains silent then Golden Freddy grabbed Mangel's first head and tear it apart, causing her body to fall apart and she snapped at her.

"WATCH IT!" she snarled.

"Shhh!" she shushed her as they heard a doorbell ringing, meaning someone has entered the building.

"H-Hello? Are you there, Miss Linda?" called out a female voice.

"You. Get her and force her to wear Mangel's mask." order Golden Freddy as she held up Mangel's mask and covered it in dark electrical energy. The figure took it and walked away while Mangel shut down.

The camera zoomed out to view the broken-down pizzeria and the sky began to pour down heavy rain as lightning start bouncing out of the sky with thunders.

"H-Hello? Hey, do you live here? I'm looking for Ms. Linda, the jogger? She went missing for 2 days and- Oh my god, you're bleeding!" gasped the voice from within the pizzeria. "Mister, do you medical attention?W-Wait-Wait! What are you doing?!" the voice start panicking and there was glass shattering and metal objects hitting the surface of the floor.

"No! Get-Get away! HELP ME! SOMEONE HEL- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the female voice then came another scream.

"EEEEEMM SSSTTTTIIIIIAAAAAAARGGGHH!" a demonic death scream rang out as lightnings flashes very powerfully and thunders boomed across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle- I know it's not great enough but it will be even better if you reviewers have great ideas, new animatronics, plot story, etc. I will be very please. And if you have a perfect way of explaining this event, then fire away. Review for ideas or PM me. Also, that scream was from FNAF 2, which it was "It's Me!" in reverse.<strong>

**Kida- Foxy's out! Closing the- *when Kida clicked the button, it's stuck again* NO! NO! NO! Not now!**

***Foxy popped out of the door and start vibrating as he let out a death scream.***

**Foxy- _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**Kida- Waaah ah ah ah! You're a bad dog! And people say he's a good guy! What a bunch of lairs! Wah ah ah ah!**


End file.
